Not the First Time
by Vamprella9008
Summary: What if our beloved Robin met Slade before the Teen Titans? Robin is currently part of Young Justice and will meet his future nemesis when YJ goes to Jump City...but what does Slade intend to do with Robin and will it change the young hero? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** Hello!

Welcome to Not the First Time...my first Young Justice and crossover story! XD I will be crossing Young Justice with Teen Titans! Should be interesting ;)So, I know that Robin is Dick Grayson, on both YJ and TT. This is going to be a bit wierd for me, switching from a serious Robin to more laid back one, and also switching to a new team...I hope I can do it! :O

Of course this story has a dark theme...it is rated T for now.

This story will focus mostly on Robin and Slade XD

This is a short chapter...but its only the beginning!

That's all I am saying!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**October 11, 3 AM EST**_

"The League has been aware that there has been a considerable increase of robberies in Gotham, Star, and Central cities, along with other numerous large cities along the eastern coast in the last two weeks. The crimes committed took place late at night at S.T.A.R. labs and military bases. Highly advance government weaponry and technology haven been stolen. We only have a vague idea of the reasoning behind these crimes and unfortunately, the culprit or culprits are unknown. The only thing we do have, is this"

A large, elegant, personalized silver encircled "S'' appeared on the holographic screen.

The six members of the Young Justice team, stood around the screen, paying attention to Batman, who was explaining their newest mission. Robin, the youngest, but most experienced member of the team, instantly spoke up.

"Hey, that looks familiar…but it clearly doesn't belong to the Shadows, their emblem is way sloppier. But I know I've seen this somewhere before"

Batman nodded in assent.

"You and I have…it has been a few years since we saw it and this emblem has been and is currently untraceable. Your mission is to go Jump City, located on the California coastline. We believe that the culprit, or culprits, will strike the western coast next. You are to stake out the city and find information on this emblem, if possible. If there is a crime committed, you have permission to interfere, and if it is too dangerous, the League will step in"

"Which we clearly hope we won't have to do. We have enough on our hands" Red Tornado added.

"Any questions?"

Wally, widely known as Kid Flash, raised a hand.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Wh-When do we leave?" the redhead teen asked, yawning.

"I suggest you leave immediately" Batman answered, and then with a sweep of their capes, both Batman and Red Tornado left the mission room, leaving the six heroes glancing at one another.

"Well…might as well get going" Superboy remarked gruffly.

"Before we go…perhaps it would be in our best interest to find out more about this city" Aqualad suggested softly.

"Yeah, to be honest, I never heard of it" Artemis remarked, shifting her bow to her other shoulder.

"Most haven't…It is relatively close to San Francisco, so most people refer to it as part of that city. Anyway, I've been there before…it's bright and warm city….wouldn't mind living there someday" Robin commented, as he brought up a detailed holographic map from his holographic computer. The team crowded around it.

"Here we have the docks, east and west side, along with the north and south sides of the city, and of course, downtown" Robin said, pointing out each section.

"As far as I can remember, the scientific and technological buildings are on the outskirts of the city. There is an S.T.A.R. lab of course, which our sneaky adversary will probably strike" Robin added.

"Thank you Robin, you have provided us with a better knowledge of the city" Aqualad said.

"It was nothing" Robin replied, with a pleased grin.

"Can we go now?" both Kid Flash and Superboy inquired impatiently.

Aqualad nodded and they started for Miss Martian's ship.

As they walked, Robin gave Aqualad a confident grin.

"So…I'm thinking this is going to be an interesting mission"

"Why do you think that?" Aqualad inquired, with a smile, but his tone maintained seriousness.

Robin casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a feeling I have… heavy on the "feel" "

* * *

><p>Once boarded and seated on the ship, the team took off, Megan setting the ship's course to Jump.<p>

How long will it take it get there?" Artemis asked, as she toyed with an arrow.

"Well, since we are on a highly advance high speed ship…it should take a half hour to hour" Megan replied.

"Wake me up when we get there beautiful, I need my beauty sleep" Wally said with a yawn, kicking his feet up on the back of Robin's seat, and then closing his eyes.

Superboy also closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Artemis was now polishing her arrows while Aqualad stared out the window, lost in thought.

Robin himself was lost in thought, pondering on the emblem and the culprit or culprits. Questions such as:

"_Were these attacks and robberies by a lone person? Or was it a group organization like the League of Shadows or Cult of Cobra? Also, what types of weaponry and technology was being stolen and why?"_

Robin glanced over to see Aqualad eying him.

"Who said you could ogle me, Kaldur?" Robin teased.

"My apologies, Robin. I did not-"

"Hey, it's alright!"

"You were thinking of the mission"

Robin nodded.

"This should be a breeze…don't worry about it" Artemis commented unworridly.

"Yeah, all we have to do is capture the bad guy or guys and then we're done" Megan added, cheerfully.

"I don't know…if the League couldn't capture whoever is behind this, then we may have a challenge" Robin said.

"At least the League is giving us a chance at this" Artemis remarked.

"True, we will just have to hope for the best" Aqualad said gently.

It was quiet once more.

To pass the time, Robin began searching for information on the mysterious "S" insignia. Robin zoned out to the others, deeply concentrated on his task. But, despite his extraordinary computer and hacking skills, Robin couldn't find one piece of information that he hoped for. Robin gave up with a sigh as his holographic computer vanished.

This frustrated and yet, fascinated the Boy Wonder.

_"It's like this symbol or person doesn't even exist…or they have exceedingly advanced computer skills. Which really makes me wonder…who or what are we up against?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**That was chapter one...not very good...but that's just my opinion.

What I want...is your opinion...so leave a review! Please ;)

It will get better...I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello dear readers...chapter two is finally here :)

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

I hope you will keep reading and enjoying!

Oh, I totally forgot to mention that I absolutely disclaim that I DO NOT OWN Teen Titans, Young Justice and DC Comics!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Jump City**_

_**October 11, 1 AM PCT**_

"Switching to camouflage mode" Megan announced pleasantly, as she began directing the ship to fly down below the clouds. The four conscious teammates could slightly see the faint outlines of a vast area of woods, the predicted target building, and farther in the distance, the dull glowing lights of the city.

Robin lightly tapped his black gloved fingertips against the armrests of his seat, letting his focused thoughts and questions of the mission fade from his mind as he saw their targeted destination ahead of them and grew eager to land, start, and complete the mission.

"Where should I land?" Megan asked.

Both Aqualad and Robin, who were closest to the windshield of the ship, peered into the darkness, scanning for a reasonable spot or clearing.

"There" both chanted, but pointed in different spots.

"Ummm…which one?" Megan then inquired, uncertainly.

"We should land over there, it's closer to the building and we will be able to get in and out more quickly" Robin answered.

"True, but landing farther away will give the ship and us more covering" Aqualad replied.

"It will also take us longer to reach the building" Robin pointed out.

"That is true as well. But we do need to protect ourselves. So, we shall land there" Aqualad said gently.

Robin nodded and crossed his arms.

"You're the leader"

The ship dipped lower, slowly descending towards the ground. With ease, Megan landed the ship and cut the engine. A soft "pffsh" sound was heard as the door latch was released. The organic belts that strapped the teens in, unattached themselves, allowing the four teens to stand up and stretch.

"Better wake the Sleeping Beauties up" Robin remarked, with a grin.

"I'm up and not a sleeping beauty…whatever that is" Superboy muttered, his blue eyes snapping open.

He stood up and stretched as well.

Megan just eyed and smiled at him.

"Hey! Flash Boy, get up!" Artemis repeated loudly, as she roughly shook his shoulder.

"Ugh…don't call me that…Give me…Five more minutes, mom" the teen mumbled.

Artemis continued to shake him, but only received incoherent mumbling.

"Ugh…he's impossible" Artemis remarked in disgust, shaking her head.

Robin grinned.

"The trick is to use his weaknesses…watch this"

Robin bent over, whispering something into Wally's ear.

The teen's eyes snapped open and he leapt up.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was late for a date? Is she gone?" he exclaimed, glancing around.

Robin laughed and patted Wally on the back.

"Sorry dude…but you won't be having any dates tonight" he gasped out.

"What? But…but…you said-oh...nice trick, Rob"

"Come, now we can get going" Aqualad said.

* * *

><p>The team dismounted the ship and stood in a semi-circle.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Wally asked, with a yawn.

"Once we enter the building, we find out where the valuable technology and weaponry are located and wait" Aqualad replied.

"What if they don't come?" Superboy then asked.

"Then, we will have to spread out across the city, until they strike" Aqualad answered.

"Which won't be necessary, because this is the hotspot of the robberies" Robin interjected confidently.

"Now, let's go…and let's try to stick together" Aqualad said, eying Robin carefully.

"Yeah…I know…and I'll try" Robin replied with a grin, knowing what Aqualad was hinting at.

The team made their way through the thicket of trees, single filed, with Aqualad in the lead, his water bearers glowing, giving them some light. Even with the light, making through the thicket was a slow process. Nobody spoke, more focused on not walking into things or each other. The only sounds they could hear was the wind wafting through the trees and their footsteps crunching the leaves and twigs beneath them.

"Ouch, who keeps stepping on my heel?" Artemis growled, breaking the silence.

"Sorry slowpoke…my feet have a mind of their own" Kid Flash replied.

"Ha…that's funny, is that where your brain has been all this time?" Robin asked from behind.

"Haha…very funny Rob" Wally replied.

"Well, Flash Boy, be a little considerate and watch where you're walking"

"Hey, I can't help that you move slow and stop calling me that, will you?"

"Pssh…whatever, Flash Boy"

"Shhh" Aqualad hushed softly at them.

_A few minutes later…_

So, are we there yet?" Wally asked jokingly.

"Almost" Aqualad said and pointed, where a yellow lighting filtered through the trees up ahead.

Robin, who had been lost in thought, perked up at Aqualad's reply.

_"Finally!"_ Robin thought excitedly.

Aqualad paused in his tracks.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah" Superboy replied.

"Yep, still here" Wally answered.

"We're here" Megan and Artemis chanted.

They waited for another response, but received none.

"Robin? Are you still with us?" Aqualad called out, having the feeling that Robin had gone ahead.

Robin's familiar laughter echoed faintly around them, giving them his response.

* * *

><p>Robin had tried. Really, he had.<p>

But, his patience had snapped at Aqualad's last comment, and he just had to go on ahead. Now, being able to moving more rapidly through the trees, he arrived on the very edge of the woods and silently dropped down to the ground, looking around the parking lot. To his left, there was a security gatehouse at the entrance of the parking lot, and as Robin squinted, he could make out three forms on the ground. Robin ran over, dropped to a knee and felt a pulse of a security guard. He quickly examined the other two as well and to his relief, they all had only been knocked out.

Suddenly, Robin heard something behind him.

Robin stood up and twisted around, to see Wally standing there, hands on hips.

"Dude, you took off…again."

"Wow, aren't you observant" Robin replied sarcastically, but grinned at his friend.

"Again with the sarcasm… you're getting as bad as Artemis...or someone I know" Wally remarked lightly, and then noticed the guards.

"What happened here?"

"Guards were knocked out and probably will be out for awhile. Help me get them inside. I don't think S.T.A.R. labs want pancake security guards" Robin replied.

By the time the two heroes finished, the rest of the team had wandered into the parking lot.

Robin and Kid Flash jogged over to them.

"What happened to sticking together?" Aqualad inquired to Robin.

Robin fidgeted. "Sorry,I just got a bit overwhelmed when you said we were almost there. Guess what? Our mysterious adversary is definitely here. We should get back into the shadows for a moment; they might be watching the security cameras"

Aqualad gave Robin a stern look and then nodded in assent.

Back in the shadows, Robin drew up a map of the lab.

"Alright, our intruder will be targeting level twenty, the lowest level-"

"You mean it's underground?" Wally groaned.

"Well, it does make sense" Megan replied.

"Hmmm…you always make sense to me, beautiful"

Artemis smacked Wally in the back of the head.

"Pay attention, will you?" she snapped.

Superboy chuckled as Robin cleared his throat.

"Anyways, that's where they'll be…but I need to deactivate the security system, I assume they hacked into it, thus getting inside the building and most likely reactivate it'' Robin said.

Robin set to work, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

The team patiently watched Robin, leaning against the nearest trees.

They watched curiously as the young hero's grin slowly faded.

His masked eyes glanced up at them.

"This might take longer than I expected" he said, uncertainly.

"So, we just sit here and do nothing?" Superboy growled and punched the tree he was leaning on.

"I'm sure Robin will get it" Megan said soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I concur with Megan. What is the problem, Robin?" Aqualad inquired.

"Well…whoever is inside that building has exceptionally computer skills…most security systems are complex, but I could have hacked into it by now. This person or whoever... they cleverly reprogrammed it, making it twice as complex and twice as difficult to hack, but I should…will be able to get in" Robin answered, keeping his tone optimistic.

Actually, Robin was stunned at this discovery that he had made. Never had he come across this before in his crime fighting career, but was grateful that he had advance training.

"Perhaps we should let you concentrate and maybe try to find another way in" Megan suggested.

"Better than sitting around" Superboy grumbled.

"Well...I guess...Good luck with that" Robin muttered as he heard the others start walking away.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly knew who it belong to.

"Good luck Robin, we have faith in you" Aqualad said softly and removed his hand.

_"Thanks…I might actually need it"_ Robin thought.

* * *

><p>Robin began pacing around, continuing to attempt to hack the system, but each time, only receiving a large blinking red "Access Denied" on his screen. Robin was getting frustrated, now scowling and muttering at the screen.<p>

"_No way am I going to let anyone out hack me"_ Robin thought determinedly, continuing to work furiously, but kept receiving the same result. Deeply focused in his task, he didn't realized how much time had passed or he didn't hear his friends approaching. As another "Access Denied" appeared, he let out a loud exasperated growl and wiped the beads of light perspiration off his forehead and cheek with the back of his typing hand. Still frustrated and determined, Robin continued.

"So…any luck on the hacking?" Wally inquired.

Robin glanced up and scowled.

"Does this look like I've had any luck?" Robin snapped, thrusting his arm out, showing the screen to Wally and the others.

"Whoa, Rob…chill…" Wally said.

Robin sighed.

"Sorry...I know…"

"Do not stress yourself out, Robin" Aqualad said gently.

"Well, how else are we going to get inside?" Robin snapped, and then glanced down.

"Sorry, for snapping again. But, I have to succeed." Robin said quietly.

"Why, for Batman?" Artemis asked.

"No…I have to succeed for myself. Whoever is in there is mocking me, which really disconcerts me"

It was true. Somehow, the person had deliberately set this up and now personal to Robin now. Never had he taken so long to hack a system. Whoever did this was challenging him and Robin was going to make sure that he wasn't going to lose the challenge.

The five teens glanced at one another, unsure of what to say or do.

They glanced back at Robin, who returned his focus back to the screen and typing.

"There has to be a way we can help" Artemis murmured.

"Wait...We can…Superboy and Megan, can you pick something up from inside, using your abilities?" Aqualad inquired.

"Hello Megan! should have thought of that in the first place!" Megan exclaimed.

Superboy nodded at Aqualad and tilted his head and squint his eyes at the building, while Megan resumed a crossed legged position in the air and closed her eyes.

Five minutes had passed before either spoke.

"I can only see one body heat signature inside and I heard an unusual strident mechanical noises" Superboy remarked.

"Well, that can't be normal for a lab" Artemis remarked.

Just then, Megan eyes slowly opened, the energetic white slowly fading back to her caramel brown pupils.

She nodded in assent.

"There's only one person inside…I tried to read their mind and unlike Bane's, this person was blocking me with pure darkness…" she said.

"So...the mechianical noises could be machinery or robots" Superboy commented.

"Possibly, now we know somewhat what we are up against" Aqualad replied.

"But besides the mechanical noises and computer skills, this single person should be easy to take down" Wally said confidently.

"If Robin can get us in" Artemis said, dubiously.

"He will. Have faith in him" Aqualad said, gently, but firmly.

They returned their attention back to Robin.

* * *

><p>Robin stopped pacing, an idea exploding into his mind. He should have thought of this sooner! Of course, his frustration and determination had somewhat clouded his mind and besides, this solution was rarely used.<p>

What was the solution?

Answer: A virus.

A certain virus that he and Batman had created themselves, to hack or crash any or any of their enemies computer systems. But, Batman had warned Robin not to use it, only in extreme situations.

_"Doesn't this count? I think so. There is no way this virus can fail"_ Robin thought gleefully as he wandered over to his friends, still typing.

"You have good news?" Megan inquired excitedly.

Robin glanced up and grinned.

"Yes. In a minute I will have hacked and deactivate the system" Robin answered as he pressed the enter button.

A bunch of his little grinning heads appeared on the screen.

_"That's a whelming sign…"_ Robin thought.

Then, the heads began to blink and a green "Access Granted, System Deactivate" blinked.

"Woohoo! I did it!" Robin exclaimed jubilantly and in relief.

"That's our awesome computer geek" Wally teased, ruffling Robin's hair.

"Knock it off, KF" Robin replied, grinning and delivered a punch to Wally's shoulder.

"Good job, Robin" Aqualad said pleasingly as Artemis and Megan smiled at him.

"Good job kid" Superboy complimented.

"Thanks guys…but seriously, it's not over yet" Robin replied.

"Indeed. Let's go" Aqualad commanded and the team rushed off towards the nearest entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Okay...so that was Chapter 2...

Any thoughts? Comments? Reviews? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Hello!

So, I bet you guys are wondering when Slade will show up, huh?

Just to let you know, Slade's been harassing me about his appearance, he's been eager to get his devious plan for Robin started...so,I guess I deserve it...trying draw this story out and not giving you or him what you both want lol

Anyhoo, I hope you like it...and thankies very much for the reviews!

Okay, shutting up now!

Enjoy!

PS. Will never own Young Justice, Teen Titans, DC Comics...only in my dreams! :P

Any grammer mistakes are entirely my fault...and one day I will have a chapter with no errors (only in my dreams!)

Or if I had a beta reader...hmmm...okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_"Ding…Ding…Ding…You have reached level twenty of S.T.A.R. labs. Please exit carefully and enjoy your day"_ a monotonous female voice announced, through the speakers of the elevator, as the complex machine made an utter stop its doors immediately sliding open, revealing a mediocre white wall and tiled floor hallway with half the hallway lights on. Robin swiftly ambled out of the elevator with the team.

"So far, so good" Megan commented optimistically.

"Let's hope it stays that way" Superboy muttered.

Aqualad nodded.

"So, where do we go now?" KF asked, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Easy KF…just down this hall, the lit side, of course, turn right, go down that hall, and then turn left and viola, we're there" Robin answered simply.

"Sweet…the closer…the better" the redhead teen said.

"Sounds easy to remember" Artemis remarked.

"Let's move" Aqualad said and the team briskly took off in the direction Robin had pointed out.

Robin, however, didn't follow; his intuition gave him a sudden jolt, a feeling that they were being watched. He twisted around, facing the other side of the hallway, which laid in pure darkness. Robin took a few steps forward and narrowed his eyes, the white lenses of his mask narrowing into slits, picking out a slightly faint outline of a figure.

_"Is it just me…or do I see someone lurking the shadows? If so…they must be watching and listening to us…must be the culprit"_ Robin thought curiously, and was about to continue to go forward, towards the figure, when he felt something grab his arm. Startled, Robin glared at the person responsible for grabbing him.

It was Kid Flash, who grinned at him.

"Rob, could you ogle the hallway some other time?"

Robin returned his gaze to the darken hallway.

Whatever or whoever he had seen, it was gone now.

"Unless you want to share what you were staring into the darkness for" KF suggested teasingly.

Robin consider the speedy teen's remark, but decided against it.

"No…it was nothing" Robin replied disappointedly, wondering if he just imagined it or not, and the two jogged back towards the waiting team. Robin cast one last glance behind him before turning the corner. Not even a five minutes had passed before the team had to halt once again, this time something unexpected had happened to Megan.

They were halfway towards their goal, when Robin and the others heard a startled and agonizing gasp from behind and a soft thump. Both Aqualad and Robin, who were in the front, twisted around to see Megan on the floor, rubbing her head, the three teammates around her.

"Megan, are you alright?" Aqualad inquired, concerned.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Megan was eased to her feet by Kid Flash and Superboy.

"Thanks Superboy…KF" Megan said gratefully, and then continued:

"I am alright, but I am not sure what happened. I was fine…and then I sense our adversary again, but this time, the darkness that swirled around his mind…just attacked me...On Mars, this is a horrendous crime to attack another telepathically, I am wondering if they are an outlaw Martian…"

"Well, whoever they are, they will be sorry for doing that to you" Superboy growled protectively.

"I don't like this…don't like this at all…" Robin muttered.

"Either do I and the sooner we face our adversary, the better" Aqualad said.

"Let's get going..we're almost there" Artemis urged them.

The team then continued and reached the end without any further incident. That is, until they reached a dead end, staring at a perfectly smooth wall, lacking the one key component to getting into the room: the door.

"What?" You gotta be kidding me" KF groaned in disbelief, slapping himself in the head.

"I don't understand…I know the door is here" Robin said, staring at the wall, a dazed expression on his face.

"Are you positive this is the right location?" Aqualad inquired gently, giving Robin a curious look.

"I'm definitely positive. So positive, you can sit on it. Get it? Sit is in po_sit_ive?" Robin answered, quickly recovering from the unexpected surprise; trying to keep his tone light and cheerful.

_"Where is the door? Doors just don't disappear! Wait…what if something is covering it? What if…"_ Robin thought, his mind working furiously to solve this new dilemma as he reached out, touched, and ran his hand all over the wall.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked Robin.

"The door is definitely here…somewhere, it has to be. I think it has been hidden with a cloaking device"

"Dude, who would want to do cloak a door?" KF asked incredulously.

_"Yes…who and why?"_ Robin paused, struggling to understand.

_"This all seems like a test…first with me, then Megan…and perhaps what we will find on the other side is a larger test…this person has put a lot of effort into this…"_ Robin thought, but was pulled out of his thoughts by Artemis.

"So, here is my question, how are we going to find the door?" the archer asked, annoyed.

"Why find a door, when you can make one?" Superboy countered, grinning and cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, on a shadowy part of an elevated catwalk, that allowed him full access to the room below, paced Slade, who was now waiting for the Young Justice team to arrive. He gazed at his Sladebots, some were standing on the catwalk, while others were concealed in various spots in the room, as well along the level. This was the final test for the team, where all members would be tested. A test of stamina. Slade was eager to see how their fighting skills were and hoped they wouldn't disappoint him. Only one of them had passed his first two tests…and if he passed this, he would be the one who would be Slade's very soon…<p>

"Robin" Slade uttered softly, enjoying how it sounded.

The boy was clever, intelligent, resourceful, and his computer skills were equivalent to Slade's own. At first, Slade had doubted that the Boy Wonder would be successful in out hacking his reprogrammed system and enjoyed watching the young hero struggle. Finally the boy had achieved his goal, impaling through his defenses and sent a virus into Slade's laptop, causing it crash and become useless, proving his extraordinary skills. Then, in the hallway, the boy's instincts were keener then the others, he was the only one out of the six who had sense Slade's presence, which pleased Slade. He had expected the redheaded girl to sense him, with her powers, or even Superboy, if he had heat vision or whatever powers he shared with the legendary Superman, to sense him.

_"But no…only you Robin…"_ Slade thought pleasantly.

Then he tested the Martian girl. She had made a blunder, attempting to read his mind. So, he sent her a message or warning, however she wanted to interpret it. She was mentally strong, but didn't know how to mentally defend herself. Of course, Slade would have devised a test for each member, but there wasn't much he could do for all of them in a lab building.

Slade sighed and tapped his foot, wondering what could be taking the heroes so long. Of course, he had cloaked the door, but now knowing what Robin was capable of, knew the boy was figuring a way to enter the room.

Suddenly, a thunderous blast erupted, and Slade watched undisturbed, as the eastern wall, which faced him, blew and crumbled, spraying metal and plastic debris across the room, along with a thick cloud of plaster dust. Slade silently slipped deeper into the shadows and watched the six heroes burst into the room.

_"At last…let's see if you have what it takes…"_

* * *

><p>"Be on your guard" Aqualad warned as they stood in the center of the room, coughing slightly from the dust. Robin glanced around noticing that the room was seemingly empty, only seeing the soaring stacks of boxes lining the room. He let his handful of his cape, which he held over his face as they entered the room, slip from his grasp.<p>

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting" Wally remarked, looking around and scratching his head.

"Spread out, perhaps they are hiding behind the boxes" Aqualad said.

"No need to do that…Welcome, Young Justice, I've been expecting you" a soft icy deep masculine voice greeted. Robin suppressed a shiver, the voice was way creepier then he had expected. He glanced about the room, as the others were, trying to spot the man whom the voice belonged to, but saw no one in sight.

Aqualad boldly stepped forward.

"Show yourself and fight"

The man chuckled, and Robin had to attempt to suppress another shiver. The laugh was twice as eery has the owner's voice. He felt an ominous feeling, and he shifted uneasily.

"In due time… Aqualad, is it? First, you have to pass my final test"

"Dude, you've been testing us?" KF blurted out.

"Yes. Sadly, only one of you was capable and knowledgeable to pass both of them. What a shame, the Justice League seems to let their sidekicks' slack…"

_"We. Are. Not. Sidekicks."_ Superboy snarled, clenching his fists.

"Of course not…now, let's not get off topic. Defeat my minions, every single one of them, then we shall meet face to face and fight" the voice said lightly.

"Told you guys that this will be a breeze, the guy hides behind robots…just another loser" Artemis murmured.

"You're on" Superboy replied loudly.

"Well then, good luck to you all"

* * *

><p>Swiftly, average sized, slightly hunched, mechanical robots, with black clothing and steel armor lining their limbs and upper chests, an orange circle in the middle of their faces where their eyes were located. They came from above, surrounding from the sides, even from below, clawing their way up, and from the hallway.<p>

Megan, link us up" Aqualad said urgently, referring for her to link their minds so they could communicate telepathically.

"Everyone here?" Megan asked telepathically.

"Yeah" Superboy answered, disgruntled.

"Sure am, beautiful" Wally thought.

"I am here" Aqualad responded.

"Haha…I'm here!" Robin thought loudly.

"Well…this is going to be fun" Wally thought, adjusting his goggles onto his face.

"Oh yeah" Superboy agreed, nodding.

"Do you think we can defeat them all?" Megan asked.

"Of course, they're just scrap metal" Superboy answered, eager to fight.

"We may be outnumbered, but not outmatched" Aqualad commented.

"Haha…my thoughts exactly" Robin thought.

"So who makes the first move, them or us?" Wally inquired.

At the moment, both the heroes and robots were idle.

Robin grinned and pulled out a grapple hook, one with a silencer on it. Once fired and hooked onto one of numerous large and broad girders, Robin silently flew up and flipped himself onto it. He grinned, seeing his friends still idle. Robin let out his unique laugh and leapt off, falling feet first into the vast thicket of minions, activating them.

"There's your answer, KF" Aqualad answered, withdrawing his water bearers.

"Now, let's kick some robot ass!" Superboy said vocally and charged at the nearest group.

* * *

><p>Robin gave another laugh as he delivered a kick to the closest minion, sending it flying across the room, hearing a satisfying loud crash as it landed on its counterparts. More rushed at him, one throwing a right hook punch at his face. Robin easily dodged the attack and smashed his fists into the robot's face, hearing a snapping, hissing, and sizzling sound as wires and pieces came bursting out, before collapsing onto the ground. Robin continued his hand to hand combat technique, lashing out with swift punches, kicks, and flips.<p>

_"Okay…need to be more productive here…wonder if these guys like bird-a-rangs"_ Robin thought amusingly, withdrawing a handful of bird-a-rangs from his belt. With a flick of his wrist, he flung them, watching them snap open and slicing or striking the six robots down with ease.

_"Now that's productive…"_ Robin thought, grinning, but leapt aside as a robot came running, and ran past him. Robin laughed as it crashed face first into its comrade, both falling into a heap.

_" Too easy...Better see how the others are faring"_ he thought amusingly, as he grabbed and fired another grapple hook at another girder.

Landing on top of the girder in a crouch, Robin viewed the scene before him. There were an abundance of robots in the room, encircling his teammates. Robin watched as Kid Flash zoomed through the black and silver wave, sending minions flying high into the air and into other parts of the room. Aqualad was using different water bearer techniques to take down the robots, while Superboy used his brute strength to easily crush the robots to pieces. Megan and Artemis worked together, Megan hovering into the air, using her telekinesis to elevate a group of robots, while Artemis shot a handful of arrows precisely into them.

"Amusing to watch, isn't it? Your teammates are quite the entertainment" the culprit's voice uttered from behind.

Robin rapidly twisted around the girder on his heels, still in his crouch and faced the dark figure, who leaned on the rails of the catwalk.

"Hmmm…says the guy who hides behind the robots" Robin replied.

His heart pounded wildly and he couldn't help but to grin.

Finally, face to face...well…darken face with the enemy!

"I see you are eager…and curious"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, I am always interested in how the criminal mind works"

"Your mentor said that to me once…sadly, he never found out much about me"

Robin snickered.

"Don't worry, I'll find out for him. Sooo…are you going to come quietly, or does this have to get ugly?"

Hmmm…I don't do or never will do the "come quietly" part, it's definitely not my style. But if you want me…come get me"

Before Robin could respond, he heard the soft clicking of footsteps running down the catwalk. Robin glanced back over his shoulder, to see his fighting comrades still swamped with the robots.

A flash of guilt ran though him…if he left and chased the culprit, will his friends be overwhelmed?

_"They'll be fine…just go"_ the voice in his head urged.

"What's the matter Robin, afraid to do anything by yourself?" the man's voice taunted from the shadows.

_"Okay...That's it…"_ Robin thought, slightly annoyed now.

Robin scowled and leapt into the air, flipped once, and landed on the catwalk gracefully and dashed after the man. They ran straight ahead, where this part of the catwalk extended from a hallway. Robin ran blindly after the man, the pitch dark hallway swallowed Robin into its darkness.

* * *

><p>"Almost there" the man called out, sounding a bit closer to Robin.<p>

"Good! Cause I feel blind as a-"

"Bat? Nice metaphor" the man finished amusingly.

Robin continued to run, until an unseen hand snatched his arm, and yanked him.

Robin stumbled into the man, who then shoved him roughly aside.

A door slid close and multiple locks clicked, securing the hero and culprit in the room.

Two spotlights flickered on, one above Robin, who blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the brightness. As his eyes became adjusted, Robin glanced at his surroundings, noticing they were in a commodious, vacant, and windowless room. Then, Robin looked at the other spotlight, his heart continuing to beat furiously.

The man stepped forward into the spotlight, revealing himself. He was surly in appearance; he wore a vertical half black, half orange metallic mask, with two small orbs on each side of the mask (which Robin presumed were for the ears) and four vertical slits for the mouthpiece, and a single dark colored eye that felt like it was piercing into Robin. The man was muscular, the muscles of his tri and biceps showed through the black material clothing with steel armor along his limbs, as well along his collar bone and he had a wide broad chest; and wore a grey utility belt around his waist.

"_How cute…his minions match him…either he is self conceited or a horrible trend setter"_ Robin thought amusingly, and smirked at the thought.

"So….did Halloween come early this year?" Robin joked smugly, pleased with his taunt.

The man chuckled placidly.

"You are very brave to mock me, Robin"

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

Robin saw that the man was scrutinizing him as well and Robin shifted.

"So, who the heck are you?" Robin blurted out, impatiently.

_"Someone has to get the conversation started...or this will take forever" _Robin thought.

"You can call me Slade"

"Slade? Slade?...That's it?" Robin asked incredulously, then burst into laughter.

"That's all I need to give and to be known as, believe me." Slade said darkly.

Robin slowly stopped laughing and grew serious.

"Are you the one who tried to out hack me?"

"Yes, which I must congratulate you on an exceedingly well done performance. Your unique virus utterly destroyed my laptop" Slade answered.

"Ha! That's what you get…I put the "Vir" in virus"

Slade chuckled.

"You amuse me, boy"

"Yippee for me"

_"Alright…two questions down, fifty more to go…"_ Robin thought and crossed his arms, softly pushing a hidden recording button on his left glove.

_"I am going to get evidence of this confession…or whatever he admits"_ Robin thought determinedly.

"Alright. Are you the sole culprit of the recent attacks and robberies on the eastern coast?"

"Indeed, I am. I was hoping the League would come after me…more preferably your mentor, Batman"

"Why do you want Batman for?"

Robin could feel a cold devious smirk beneath the mask.

"Let's just say…I owe him"

Robin felt extremely uneasy at the answer.

"May I suggest you keep your questions short and to your mission's objective?" Slade inquired, feigning an innocent tone.

Robin scowled.

"Trying to do this professionally, you know. Fine. Next question, does an elegant silver "S" emblem belong to you?" Robin inquired, drawing it out in the air with his finger.

"Yes, here, take this…a pin of my emblem. Consider it a gift for passing my tests" Slade replied, tossing the object to Robin, who caught it with ease and stared down at it.

_"Yep. This is definitely our guy. But why is he admitting all this freely?"_ Robin thought curiously, but shrugged it off.

"Well Slade…it seems like I have you" Robin said, grinning victoriously.

Slade chuckled.

"On the contrary Robin, it is I, who has you"

* * *

><p>Abruptly, Slade disappeared, leaving Robin, who had glanced down at his left glove, making sure the concealed blinking red dot, which signaled the recording, was still functioning, and glanced up to see the villain gone.<p>

_"What? Where did..."_ Robin's voice trailed off as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Feeling very uneasy now, Robin twisted around and was greeted by large gray fist smashing into his face, making the boy stumble back.

"Okay, I did not see that coming" Robin muttered, shaking the dizziness away, and back flipped away as the man rushed towards him.

Robin stood his ground as Slade bore down on him, unleashing rapid and aggressive punches. Robin deflected these punches with his arms, each blow stinging his arm harshly. Robin then counterattacked, dodging a blow and attempted to make a hit in, but the man caught his fist with ease.

"Nice try…and do try again" Slade said lightly, releasing his hold.

Robin tried again, only to have Slade catch his fist again.

Robin pulled away and tried hitting from a different angle, but Slade was as quick as Robin and caught the boy's fist, this time squeezing it hard.

Robin bit back a yelp, not wanting to give Slade any satisfaction and yanked back, but the man's grip held firmly over his fist.

The hero and villain went back and forth across the room, Robin on the defense, arms trying to deflect Slade's punches, which seemed to find an opening every time. Robin dropped to a knee after Slade's last punch left him breathless.

_"What is this guy, an ultimate martial arts master or a psychic?"_ Robin thought annoyed, clutching his side.

"If you want to give up and surrender, I understand. I don't expect and know you won't defeat me" Slade commented.

"Oh yeah? Well…I don't intend to surrender" Robin uttered determinedly, as he stood up.

"Good…I dislike quitters" Slade replied.

Robin aimed a kick at Slade, only Slade caught Robin's ankle with one hand as easily as he had caught Robin's fist. Robin's eyes widen slightly.

"Good techniques, but always room for improvement" Slade commented coolly. Then he flung Robin away from him, like a rag doll. Robin hit the ground and quickly rolled to his feet and charged at the villain, attempting to deliver rapid kicks and punches at the villain. Again, Slade either parried or caught the young hero's fist, and delivered a blow of his own to the boy.

With each attempt to hit and fail to hit Slade, whether it was a punch or kick, anger slowly consumed Robin.

Robin withdrew some bird-a-rangs and flung them at the man.

Slade crossed his arms, the armor sides facing Robin, who watched as his bird-a-rangs hit the armor and bounced off, flying back towards him.

Robin dropped to the ground, hearing the harsh whistling as his own weapons zoom above him.

_"Okay...bad idea"_ Robin thought and scowled as he picked himself up.

Slade stood there, looking smug.

"You still have much to learn…"

Robin said nothing, wincing as an unexpected sharp pain shot through his side.

_"He must have hit me harder then I thought...guess I'll have to take him down another way" _Robin thought, then spoke.

"I can say the same for you, Slade. As much as I like to spar with you, I have other things to do" Robin said.

_"Like helping my friends"_ Robin thought guiltily.

But, retreating from this man was a blowing dent in his pride. It angered and frustrated him that he couldn't take Slade down, at least physically.

But, Robin did have some knock out gas…

Robin dashed off and around the room, rapidly withdrawing bat-a-rangs filled with knock out gas.

Robin then skid to a stop several feet in front of Slade, a grin splashed across his face.

"What are you up to Robin?" Slade inquired curiously, standing in a relaxed pose.

"Time to say nighty night, Slade" Robin said gleefully, covering his face with part of his cape in his free hand and flung the bat-a-rangs towards the ground. A hissing sound was heard as they hit the ground, a dark greenish smoke rose from the devices, obscuring the villain from Robin's sight.

Robin laughed through his cape, pleased that he was able to take down the clever villain, even if it wasn't his preferred way. Robin waited, excitedly and anxiously as the smoke began to recede, expecting an idle figure lying on the floor.

When the smoke had fully dissipated, Robin's heart felt heavy in his chest, his jubilant feeling turning into disappointment.

"How?" Robin whispered in disbelief.

_"It was supposed to work…I was supposed to succeed…"_ Robin thought numbly.

"Again, a nice attempt, but knock out gas doesn't affect me" Slade's voice rang from behind him.

Robin spun around to see Slade several feet away.

"Now Robin, it's my turn" Slade remarked and flung a sleek silver disk.

_"What is that? A Slade-a-rang?"_ Robin thought numbly.

Robin instincts were now screaming at him to move, but Robin just stood there, in a daze, watching as the object snapped open, and a thin but durable twine wrapped around him, drawing his arms to his sides and his legs together. Robin tottered for a moment, but Slade had briskly rushed over and placed a hand on his back to steady him.

"Hmmm..what do we have here? let's take this out..." Slade said amusingly, plucking Robin's comlink from his ear.

"Crrrrunch" the sound of Robin's comlink crusjing into pieces.

"Now, Robin, this will only tickle a bit" Slade whispered into his ear and removed his hand from Robin's back.

The moment he did, an excruciating electrical shock coursed through Robin's body, causing the hero to cry out in pain, not expecting the shock. It continued unceasingly until Robin began to see shimming stars and his vision dimming.

_"Please…stop…please stop…"_ Robin silently begged, swaying on his feet, then dropping to his knees.

As if it heard him, the twine rebelliously tighten against him and another couple shots of electricity ran through Robin. Robin collapsed to the ground, on the verge on blacking out.

_"Batman is going to give me a full lecture when he finds out that I got myself caught.."_ was Robin's last thought.

As his eyes closed, he heard Slade chuckle and say:

"I told you Robin, I have you"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** DUN DUN DUN...

Well...there you go!

Slade made his appearance, lured Robin away from the team, and captured him!

Slade's just getting started too...and he wants me to tell you, yes you, dear readers...

*takes deep breath and let's it out*

"He wants you to review or else! By "or else" you may not know what happens to Robin :O

Yes, Slade is a meanie and I am a bit crazy XD lol


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ I can't believe its been 15-16 days since I've updated and am relieved that none of you have come after me, demanding the update lol

But its finally here, you get to find out what happens next, AND I want to say that I am proud of how this chapter turned out!

I can't wait to hear what you think of it!

This is an intense chapter and yeah...go ahead and read it for yourself!

Thank you all for your reviews, you guys are freaking awesome! I will try to respond to as many as I can :D

Okay...you know the drill...I do NOT OWN Teen Titans, Young Justice, and DC Comics and any grammer errors are entirely my fault. I blame that on Slade and the time... :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Back in the voluminous warehouse styled room, Aqualad, Artemis, Megan, Kid Flash, and Superboy were still battling vigorously against the unceasing android army. The numbers had decreased, but more kept replenish the spaces where their comrades had fallen.

"How is everyone faring?" Aqualad inquired telepathically.

"Doing great! Artemis and I are kicking these robots' gears…or circuits?" Megan replied eagerly.

"Yeah…what she said" Artemis confirmed.

"I'm feeling the aster…and enjoying it" Superboy answered.

"And KF over here is doing just peachy. Can we call a time-out? Kind of running out of fuel" KF replied.

"Stay strong KF…we need a quicker way to defeat these bothersome minions. Robin, how about trying out your electric pulse discs?" Aqualad inquired, recalling that the Boy Wonder had been telling the team a week ago that he had custom designed and created discs that self created and discharge a strong lethal electrical pulse that could shut down anything electrical or mechanical within a thirty foot radius.

This would be a perfect time to use them and Aqualad scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner.

It would have save them a lot of time and energy.

There was a response from the young hero.

"Robin?" Aqualad called out, concern rapidly filling up within him.

What if the minions got to him? What if he was unconscious?

"Robin …Are you okay?" he called out again.

Still no response.

"Megan, can you spot Robin from up there?" Aqualad then asked, as he used a bit more physical force than usual, smashing the android down.

Megan flew high into the air, hovering and twisting around as she searched for the lithe hero. She frowned, not spotting him anywhere and rapidly sat crossed legged in mid air and closed her eyes. As she searched for Robin's mind, she kept getting blocked by the same darkness as before.

Megan's auburn eyes snapped open and she floated down to Aqualad.

"He's not here, not in this room…and I can't sense his mind, its being blocked by that darkness from before" she answered telepathically and worriedly.

"What?" The four teammates asked in unison.

"I swear…I tried to contact him, but couldn't" Megan thought as she rejoined in the fighting.

"We believe you, Megan, but our new priority is to find Robin"

* * *

><p>Slade gazed down at the youthful, lithe, and unconscious hero lying at his feet, a contented grin spreading beneath his mask. For some unknown reason, he was exceedingly enjoying his victory. Perhaps it was it had been awhile since he had fought one with talent and young as Robin and that he had chosen well. The others hadn't captivated him as much as Robin did and Slade was glad for that. As Slade bent down to scoop Robin into his arms, the one eyed villain noticed a small blinking red light radiating from the boy's glove.<p>

_"Hmmm…what do we have here?"_ Slade thought inquisitively, and skillfully slipped Robin's lower forearm from under the twine. Slade examined the glove and gave an amused chuckle as he slid the recording device off.

_"Very clever, Robin"_ Slade thought and pressed the blinking red light, watching as it cease and then slipped the device into a vacant pouch on his utility belt. Then, he smoothly scooped the boy up into his arms and straightened up.

"Time to go home" Slade said softly and wandered over to the southeast corner of the room. Pausing and shifting Robin to one arm, Slade then pressed a hidden latch in the wall. A large section of the wall slid up, revealing a concealed elevator. Slade had discovered it while he explored the building and knew it would be useful. Still cradling Robin in one arm, Slade pressed the button; ride upwards was smooth and quick.

On the main level, where the team had entered, Slade swiftly ambled out, to see his sleek black limo waiting, with his long time friend and employee, William Wintergreen.

"I see you were successful" the elderly man commented as he opened the door.

"Of course Wintergreen…always am" Slade replied casually, sliding Robin upright into the vehicle and then followed suit, relaxing as the door shut close. A minute later, Wintergreen slid into the driver's seat and cast a glance back at Slade through the rearview mirror as the limo purred to life. Slade met his loyal friend and butler's gaze.

"Take us home, Wintergreen"

"Which one do you prefer?"

Slade tilted his head, pondering on the question.

"My favorite Haunt…the one outside of Jump"

"As you wish, sir"

The limo swiftly and silently pulled out of the parking lot. As the vehicle cruised down the street, Slade slid out a detonator from the underside of his wrist. To complete this phase of his plan, he was going to rid of the Young Justice team. His thumb tenderly flickered across the push button.

As soon as Slade knew that the limo was out of the explosion range, he felt an intense blissful feeling as he pressed the button.

"Farewell, Young Justice"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the five heroes were still engaged in battle, but were becoming jaded as more time passed as they tried to make their way through the thick mass of androids.<p>

But suddenly, the robots halted and more then half of the numerous mass started fleeing out of the giant hole that Superboy had made.

"Thank you!" Wally shouted in relief and collapsed to the ground.

"What the heck just happened?" Artemis asked as she and the four others gathered around Wally.

"I am not sure… but I do speculate that this was a ruse to distract us from Robin" Aqualad said quietly.

"Then we must find him quickly. Where should we look? He could be anywhere" Megan spoke.

"I am not sure, but perhaps he left some clue behind" Aqualad replied, his eyes roaming the area.

"Ha…Knowing Rob, he keeps his tracks perfectly covered, an adept trait from Bats" KF said, picking himself up.

"Well, let's start looking" Superboy grumbled, even he was concern for the young hero. He had grown to Superboy, ever since the "Schooled" affair.

So, the team spread out, searching for any possible sign for Robin, anything that could lead them to him.

"Guys, I found a grapple line!" Artemis shouted.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Megan rushed over, pushing the idled robots out of their way to reach Artemis, who was looking up.

"There's a catwalk up there, it's well hidden the shadows, so that's most likey why we didn't notice it before"

"So, that was where the culprit was hiding" Aqualad surmised.

"Let's check it out" Superboy growled and with a single leap, he was instantly on the catwalk, with Megan lifting Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad up onto it.

"If we go straight, the catwalk leads into a hallway" Megan said and pointed.

"And…Knowing Rob, he probably went after the culprit" Wally muttered.

"Or the culprit went after him" Artemis countered.

"Either way, we still need to find our young friend" Aqualad said and took the lead, running swiftly down the catwalk, with the others following right behind him.

Holding his water bearers to give them light, Aqualad and the team ran down the hallway single filed, until they reached a dead end, with only a door on either wall.

"So, which door we go through? Door number one or door number two?" Wally inquired.

Aqualad pondered, his silver eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

Then, he tried for the one on his left, only to find it locked.

"Let me do this" Superboy said gruffly, wanting to punch and knock something down. Aqualad stepped aside and Superboy drew his arm back as far as possible, then with agile speed and strength, smashed his fist into the door, grinning as the door made a horrid noise before crashing down inside the room.

The team rushed in, eager to find Robin in there. But there was no Robin inside the commodious and windowless room. Two spotlights flickered down on them. From these lights, they could see about a dozen of bird-a-rangs scattered across the room, the only obvious sign that he had been there.

"Hey, look…at this" Megan said, bending down in a crouch and picked up Robin's crushed comlink and the silver "S" insignia pin. Standing back up and holding the items in her hand, the team gathered around to examine what she had discovered.

"Great…his comlink has been smashed" Superboy muttered.

"Which means we have no way of locating him" Aqualad said, his usual calm demeanor cracking.

This was beyond worse than he had imagined.

"You know what else is great? The fact is that Batman is going to kill us for letting this happen. Yep, he is going rip us to shreads" Wally remarked anxiously, pacing speedily and circling around them.

"For now, he doesn't need to know. Theres still a chande we can find Robin" Artemis remarked calmly.

"And looking on the positive side…which I know isn't much; we do have this pin, which must have belong to the culprit" Megan said, with a small smile.

"Which means…" Wally said, also grinning and slowly catching on.

"…the culprits' fingerprints are on there, which we can identify him" Aqualad finished and also grinned.

It ws the only thing..the only lead they had to go on. Unfortunately later on, they would be deeply disappointed...

* * *

><p>"Let's get out of here and back to the bio-ship" Megan said.<p>

Just then, an unexpected a fierce rumbling shook the room.

"Whoa…what the heck is going?" Artemis asked, grabbing Wally's arm to steady herself.

"Earthquake?" Megan guessed uncertainly.

"Perhaps, you could be right...We must evacuate immediately" Aqualad said urgently.

There was another harsh rumbling, the floor beneath them starting to crack, along with the ceiling above them.

"But what if Rob is still in here?" Wally inquired worriedly.

Aqualad nearly froze, his heart ached for his missing friend and comrade.

"Let us pray that if the culprit has him, that he will not commit such a horrendous act" the leader replied painfully and urged them onward. But as they reached the doorway, a vast section of the ceiling fell and piled up before them, blocking their way out.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll never make it out"

"I despise underground structures!"

The team back away towards the center of the room, watching as more of the ceiling collapsing around them. It certainly looked like they were doomed…but abruptly; a vast dark energetic raven like shadow appeared and rapidly swooped down towards them. No one had time to react or flee before they were swept into darkness…

* * *

><p>Back in the limo, Slade studied his youthful captive more closely (not in any sexual way, geez guys!). The boy's bangs fell just right across his forehead, his eyes closed with his domino mask fitting perfectly on his face. His uniform fitted tight against his body, his chest raising and lowering rhythmically. Slade tore his gaze from him to the window. Again, Slade praised himself for choosing so well.<p>

Besides being Batman's protégé, this boy had the extraordinary computer skills, instincts, and an infantile humor. But Slade knew there was something else about the boy that drew him in…something dark deep within Robin and Slade was determined to bring it out.

_"The younger they are, the easier they are to corrupt"_ Slade thought amusingly.

The limo turned onto a dark somber deserted dead end street, slowly making its way to the end, where a vast abandoned building stood. This was one of countless lairs that Slade owned, but this was his favorite and was utterly certain that he or Robin would not be found. The limo continued forward, entering the driveway and then the garage, the engine immediately switching off and Wintergreen, wordlessly slid out and opened Slade's door.

Slade moved Robin onto his back and scooped him back into his arms and then gracefully exited the vehicle.

"I'll be in my office" Slade said to Wintergreen.

"Call me if you need anything for yourself or for the boy"

"Of course, my friend" Slade replied as he started towards the adjoined building.

Slade's "office" was a massive windowless room, filled with various sizes of gears that grinded melodically together (in Slade's opinion). A throne like chair, which seemed to look very uncomfortable, sat in the middle of the room, with a few steps leading up to it. Across from it, were five floor to ceiling screens, which gave Slade such entertainment and information at times. Slade ambled to his chair and paused before it, lowering down to a crouch and laid the still unconscious hero supine on the ground. Slade removed a small titanium blade knife and swiftly cut the twine and replaced the knife back in his pouch and removed the twine from Robin along with his utility belt. Then, he stepped over him and up to his chair, settling himself and activated the screens.

The S.T.A.R. lab was still intact, but only for a bit longer. The explosives had a self destruct timer, which would take the total structure down to the ground. In which the Young Justice team were literally below ground and would permanently stay there. With the Young Justice out of the way and perhaps the Justice League, and with Robin all to himself, Slade would have nothing to worry about.

Now, he just needed to wait patiently for his little bird to wake up…

* * *

><p>They were outside.<p>

Aqualad could feel the rough pebbled road beneath him and the wind wafting lazily against him. The blonde Atlantean sat up and rubbed his head, already wondering how they got out of the building. He glanced around, relieved to his teammates there, even if they were unconscious. Well, almost all of them.

_"Robin, I promise we will find you, no matter what it takes"_ Aqualad promised determinedly.

Aqualad slowly stood up.

"What saved us?" he questioned out loud.

"Not what…but who" a soft monotonous female voice answered from behind.

Aqualad spun around to find himself facing a petite slender girl, who wore a deep blue cloak, a black long sleeved leotard with a golden belt with crimson red gems wrapped diagonally at her waist, the hood of her cloak concealing her facial features, expect for two stunning violet eyes that peered out.

Aqualad was curious and awestricken by this girl and ambled over to her.

The girl then removed her hood, revealing jaw length hair that the color matching her eyes and wore a crimson red gemstone on her Ajna chakra, which was located on her forehead.

_"She really is quite enchanting"_ Aqualad thought absentmindedly.

"On behalf of my team, I thank you for your kindness and your bravery to come to our aid. We are truly grateful and are indebted to you" he said softly and being raised as a chivalrous young man, he gently took one of her hands and kissed it.

The girl's cheeks flushed, giving a ruddy look to her pale face.

"It was nothing. I was just in the neighborhood…I'm Raven"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Raven. I am Kaldur, but known as Aqualad"

"Nice to meet you and your team is reviving" Raven said and gestured.

Aqualad turned back around and saw his friends getting to their feet.

"How did we get out here?" they all questioned, and then spotted Aqualad and Raven.

"This is Raven, our rescuer and ally, I hope" Aqualad introduced Raven to them.

Wally zoomed up to her and smacked right into a dark energy shield.

"Don't even think about hitting on me" Raven growled.

"Okay…sorry…my bad" Wally replied, backing rapidly away.

"Sorry, he does that with every girl" Artemis said, glaring at him.

"Not every girl" Wally protested defensively.

"Oh yeah, only with the attractive girls"

Aqualad cleared his throat, bringing the near argument to a close.

Suddenly a large rumble was heard, vibrating beneath their feet.

"Get close to me now" Raven ordered and the team obediently obeyed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" the violet haired girl chanted, enclosing them in a dark energy shield.

* * *

><p>Just then, a thunderous explosion erupted in the near distance, and from what Aqualad knew, was the lab that had been in. A shrill sound of glass could be clearly heard and massive blazing flames lick up towards the sky.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOO….ROB!" Wally screamed, pounding his fists on the energy shield.

If Robin was in that building…if he was…then…then…

None of them could finish that horrid thought, but it severely distress them.

The faint sounds of fire truck sirens immediately rang through the air.

"Your missing friend wasn't in the building" Raven said calmly.

The five teens stared at her.

"I didn't sense him in there while I was in my Soul-Self" she simply said.

"How do you know?" Superboy, who had been unusually silent, asked angrily.

"Because I would have known just like I knew you were there" Raven snapped.

"Yo! Who just decides to blow up a freaking building and then a group of noisy chit chatters standing outside his house at 2:30 in the morning? Can't a guy get any sleep 'round here?"

All of them spun around to face the new voice.

The voice belonged to an average height but broad African American cyborg. His chocolate brown skin was met with mostly chucks of metal and glowing blue radiating various parts.

"Whoa…wicked" Wally muttered impressively.

"Are y'all responsible for that?" the teen demanded, ignoring the stares.

"Dude, we are the good guys…not our thing" Wally answered.

"We are deeply sorry for disturbing you. It has been a dreadfully long night. My name is Aqualad" Aqualad added and ambled to the teen and held out his hand in apology.

"Well, alright…no harm done. I lived most of my life in this city and I should be used to some of the craziness that occurs around here. Call me Victor" the cyborg said, his angered expression soften and took Aqualad's hand and shook it.

"How about y'all come inside and chill? And tell me what's up" Victor said a friendly grin splashed on his face.

"It will be a pleasure to" Aqualad said, returning the smile and noticed Kid Flash's disapproved look.

"Perhaps Victor and Raven would assist us" Aqualad said directly at Wally.

"You can count on it" both instantly said in unison.

* * *

><p>Robin slowly opened his eyes; his mind still fogged with drowsiness, and found himself staring up at vast grinding gears above him. His body ached, but he expected that, after so many jolts of electricity, it had to be sore. Slowly, ignoring the pain, Robin eased himself up into a half sitting position and glanced warily about the room. There wasn't much to glance at, gears, a chair, bland walls and flooring, until his eyes halted on the five screens, which projected a burning S.T.A.R. lab.<p>

"No…no…no..no.." Robin muttered frantically, fear consuming him as he scrambled to his feet and ambled briskly closer to them.

His eyes watered at the sight.

_"They got out, Grayson…keep it together. They're not dead…not dead…not dead"_ Robin thought repetitively and fiercely.

"On the contrary Robin, they are exactly dead. Accept it" that velvet and daunting voice rang out.

Robin whirled around to see Slade stepping gracefully out of the shadows.

He clenched his hands, his fear replaced with anger.

"No way Slade. No mere expolsion could-"

"I watched them die, Robin. There was no escape for them" Slade interjected, enjoying the multiple expressions cross the young hero's face.

"Fear…anger…frustration….and a bit of hatred…not so cheerful now are you?" Slade taunted.

Robin was struggling to control himself. Slade had just read him like an open book. Something Batman would give an hour lecture about.

Slade was going to use his emotions against him, but at the moment, Robin didn't care.

"Shut up. I am going to kick you can to Gotham and back" Robin snarled, his body tensing up.

Slade chuckled, getting a thrilled shiver throughout his body.

Oh yes…he had chosen the perfect one…

"My, my, Robin, threats now? I'm pleased"

Robin stared at the villain.

Slade chuckled again.

"If you really want to "kick my can" then let's go" Slade invited.

"How about I just take you down the easy way? Hope you don't mind" Robin said and reached for his utility belt, but only felt the fabric of his uniform.

"Huh?" Robin uttered in surprise and then annoyance, looking down.

"Can't let you have you playing unfair. I am quite surprise that Batman lets you play with such dangerous toys" Slade commented.

"What can I say? I am good guy who likes dangerous toys. Makes the job more amusing" Robin replied with a small grin.

_"Finally, getting my self control back. Can't let Slade get to me"_ he thought.

"Well, for now, it's only hand to hand combat. Now Robin, come get me and avenge your friends…your teammates. Or their tragic deaths will be for nothing. Believe me; their agony will keep me amused for a long time"

Again, Robin quickly lost his regained self control, pure anger and adrenaline rushing and pumping through his veins.

With a fierce anguish yell and not his light hearted laugh, the Boy Wonder charged at Slade…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** And that, my dearest readers, was Chapter 4!

So, this wasn't supposed to be an intense chapter...but it just happened and I wentt with it...

And who was surprised that I threw Raven into the story? I orginally was only going to have Cyborg ( who is only known as Victor for now), but someone had to save the Young Justice team...and Raven is just awesome, I had to throw her in.

And for Robin...you can already see the change within him..is it too obvious?

Well, Anyhoo...PLEASE REVIEW! I will make some Robin cookies if you do! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**AHHHH...chapter 5 is done!

First off...Thankies for all the reviews and demands!

You guys are so awesome and great motivators! :D

*throws fresh baked Robin cookies at you all*

Anyhoo...this chapter is a pure Robin and Slade chapter, with little of YJ or JL.

Oh, this is an angsty and crazy chapter...so enjoy!

I do NOT own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or DC Comics...

Any grammer mistakes...I truly apologize and I really try to catch them all (haha get it? Pokemon pun) but not so good at that, so I blame Slade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

With a fierce anguish yell and not his light hearted laugh, the Boy Wonder charged at Slade, and with agile speed, thrust a right hook punch at the man. His fist smashed loudly against the metallic jaw of the villain's mask, causing him to stumble back. Robin immediately swung his left fist, hitting the other side of Slade's jaw and Slade's head snapped to the side. Slade remained silent and then caught Robin's incoming punch, a soft thud was heard as Robin's fist hit the palm of Slade's hand. Gray gloved fingers curled over Robin's fist, while a gray fist smashed into Robin's jaw, even though the Boy Wonder had attempted to dodge the attack. Robin tried to yank away from Slade's grasp, but the man only tightened his hold.

"Let go!" Robin growled in frustration, digging his heels into the ground as he attempted to free himself.

"If you insist…" Slade drawled lazily and released his hold.

Robin stumbled back but instantly charged again at Slade, leaping into the air, flipping over the villain, and landed silently in a crouch. Robin lashed a leg out in a swipe kick, hoping to catch the villain off guard and to lose his balance. Slade had twisted and leapt out of the way with ease as Robin's leg shot out. Robin retracted his leg and pushed off from his crouch and shot up, bringing his fist smashing under Slade's chin. Robin watched as Slade flew up into the air and dashed into the shadows of the room, hearing a faint thud of a body hitting the ground. Robin withdrew further, light perspiration dripped down his face, his breathing slightly exerted.

He just needed a few minutes to himself…it had been awhile since he actually had to fight this aggressively…

"Dangerous behavior Robin…" Slade commented pleasingly as he picked himself up from the floor and brushed himself off.

He then glanced about the room, seeing no Boy Wonder in sight.

"Which is not surprising…" Slade added softly to himself, his intuition telling him an attack would be from above.

He was correct, watching as Robin appeared flying down from of the shadows, his cape billowing out behind him, a foot ready to hit its mark, and a determined expression on his youthful face. Slade caught Robin's foot with both hands and flung the boy away. With ease and grace, Robin executed a double back flip, landing perfectly on his feet. The two stood across from another.

"Very good, Robin. Your skills are improving…you are doing much better than last time" Slade remarked approvingly.

Robin remained silent, still studying Slade. Besides the places he had hit, he was still trying to find any other weak spots, but it was hard to find any others, for the man's skills were as and more hone as his…and who knew, Slade probably had been considerate to let him hit him…

"Well, thanks for the update…" Robin replied sarcastically.

Slade chuckled and then charged at him, catching Robin off guard. Robin deflected the aggressive attacks, trying to stand his ground, but with every punch Slade threw, Robin skid back against the concrete floor. Robin gritted his teeth as sharp spasms of pain shot up through his arms as Slade's steel like fists hit his forearms. Then, Slade delivered a harsh blow to Robin's stomach, causing the young boy to gasp out in pain and fall forward onto the fist that had attacked him.

"Robin, you shouldn't leave yourself unprotected like that. You shouldn't assume that I would keep attacking the same, every time" Slade chided lightly, removing his fist, taking a few steps back, and eyed Robin as the hero crashed to the floor, an amused gleam in his eye.

Robin pushed himself back onto his feet, his body trembling.

He was slightly panting and backing away.

With an unexpected jolt, Slade lashed out with a kick, his steel soled boot hitting Robin in the chest, sending him crashing back first into an iron girder behind him. Robin groaned and picked himself up, only to see Slade standing in front of him. Slade grabbed the undefended hero by the wrists and pulled him away from the girder, and then pulled his arms behind his back, twisting himself around Robin, so now he stood behind him, with the pinned arms. Robin struggled vigorously, trying to break free.

Slade tsked and tighten his hold.

"Don't struggle Robin, it will only make it worse" Slade whispered, leaning over the boy's shoulder.

Robin struggle harder, now lashing out with his feet.

"So impatient…" Slade muttered and then rammed Robin into the girder.

The impact of the slam left Robin groaning and nearly blacking out, which he wished it, for now he could feel the fatigue and soreness of his body.

"You know Robin…if you hadn't chased after me…if you hadn't been so selfish…you could had saved them" Slade whispered cruelly into Robin's ear.

"It's all your fault-"

"No!" Robin shouted.

"Face it, Robin…"

"No! They're alive and they will find me!"

Slade laughed.

"How cute…still holding on to a false hope. Well, if they somehow survived…How will they find you, when they don't even know this city. I, on the other hand, know this city like the back of my hand. Even if they get lucky and get close to finding you, I will just whisk us away to a different lair of mine…and we will just keep playing that game…" Slade said softly.

"…Until you run out of hiding places" Robin whispered.

Slade chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" Robin then asked.

"Ah, I am glad we got around to this. For now, nothing. Sparring with you is such an amusement, but later…you will give us both something…"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked baffled.

Slade smirked wickedly beneath his mask.

"You'll see, in due time…and since you think your friends are still alive and well, I will let you go" Slade said and released his hold, watching Robin slump against the cold girder. When he pushed himself from it and twisted around, a suspicious expression was on his face.

"So, you are going to let me go? After all the trouble you put into getting me?"

"Why not? Unless you want to stay…so follow me and I will show you the way out, it's not far, I promise you"

Slade turned his back to Robin and pressed a small hidden button on the inside of his wrist. Oh, Slade had no inclination or intension of letting Robin go…but Robin didn't need to know that…for Robin was not physically leaving, only mentally…

* * *

><p>Robin followed eagerly, but half expecting Slade to pull some clever stunt, teasing him with freedom. But the two walked to a door at the far end of the room and Slade wordlessly opened the door and Robin could see another building and the now early morning sky.<p>

Robin grinned and ambled to the doorway, and then paused.

"Oh Slade, I will be back…with my friends and then we will be double kicking your can" Robin said.

"Well Robin, I will be looking forward to that. Good luck" Slade replied, pushing Robin out and slamming the door.

Robin inhaled the cool air and took off sprinting down the alleyway. At the end, he turned onto a deserted main paved street, seeing a smoky and dull red-orange lighting farther ahead. Robin took off, his feet slapping the road softly as he ran. He ran two blocks nonstop, until he saw the remains of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Robin was panting, hands on his knees, but coerced himself forward, into the parking lot. Flashing red and blue lights of fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances lighted the area. Robin then spotted a group of figures huddled in a semi-circle and Robin dashed forwards, his heart pounded furiously, filled with hope that his friends and teammates would be among that group.

"Hey!" He called out and skidded to a stop, his smile faltering.

The group turned to face him…but it wasn't his friends, but a few of the League members themselves. Mostly Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and of course, The Dark Knight, whom all had showed a motley of emotions, ranging from anger to despair.

"Robin" Batman acknowledged solemnly.

"Where are they?" Robin blurted out anxiously.

Flash gave a hysterical forced laugh.

"Over there kid"

Robin's masked eyes followed where the speedster pointed to see…

"NO!" he screamed and dashed towards the five body bags.

_"No…no…they can't be dead!"_ his mind screamed.

Robin skid to a stop to a trolley and yanked the nearest zipper of the body bag open. Robin let out a shocked scream as he saw Wally's battered and lifeless face. Robin yanked each bag open to see Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad in each, all were battered as Wally.

Robin stumbled away.

_"He was right…Slade was right…they're dead…gone…because of me"_ Robin thought appalled as tears burst freely down and escaped from under his mask, down his thin pale cheeks.

"Robin"

The Boy Wonder spun around to see his mentor, standing there, a grim expression on his face.

"Come" was all he said and twisted away, walking towards the Batmobile, which sat in the shadowy part of the lot.

When both ambled over to it, Batman spun around and faced Robin.

"Why did you let this happen?" Batman asked sternly.

Robin stared wide eyed at his mentor.

"I…I didn't mean to…I didn't know…"

"I thought I trained you better. You deliberately left your team for the culprit with no regards of the consequences"

Robin wiped some of the tears away.

"I'm sorry! I am! I thought they would be okay! I didn't know this would happen!" Robin exclaimed half hysterically.

"Apologizing won't bring them back, Robin and now I have to clean up your mess. Which will be extremely difficult to do, since five young heroes are now dead" Batman said, his tone harsh.

Mentor and protégé stared at another.

"Your punishment…you will be suspended as Robin until I say otherwise" Batman said, tearing his gaze away from Robin's and pushed past him, going back to the crime scene, leaving a heart broken Robin alone.

_"Slade was right…and I can't go back…I can never go back…"_ Robin thought distressed and then took off in the direction he came from.

As he ran, he hoped that someone would spot and stop him, but nobody did…

Robin ran noiselessly down the street, running unceasingly until he reached the building and door that Slade had let him out and began banging on it fiercely.

* * *

><p>Slade leaned back in his seat, fingertips of his hands pressed together, pondering at what he had just seen. Another wicked grin spread across his face, his second phase of the plan had played out perfectly. Thanks to his realistic virtual simulator, Robin now believed that his team was dead and that his mentor had shunned him. And that, Robin who come back, seeking help.<p>

Slade stood up as he heard the desperate pounding on the door of the simulator and slowly made his way over to it.

Now, Robin would be his…

Slade pulled the door opened, watching as a crying broken Robin fall onto his hands and knees.

"You…you…were…right…I can't go back" Robin sobbed.

Slade knew what he had to do.

Robin needed comfort, needed a father figure, and Slade would be that for him.

It was all part of the plan...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Okay...that was Chapter 5!

I warned you it would be crazy...

Now dear readers, you can go crazy on me with a review!

Well...see you soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** Hello dear readers.

First off, I want to thank for those who read and reviewed my first post of Chapter Six.

White-Tigers-of-Darkness: Thank you for being so supportive and am glad you liked my first Chapter Six.

Hallo's Eve: Thank you for catching and mentioning my errors. I tried to clean them up as best as possible :)

Stratego: Thank you for being blunt and honest. :)

SwirlyHeart23, FeatherxxDream, and Swallow Tale: Thankies for being so supportive!

FudoTwin17: I love your reactions XD

Again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story.

Now, I deeply apologize if I was OOC on Robin. I only intended to be realistic, I think realistically, and I just didn't think he could be his usual witty self in this situation that he is in. Of course, this is a cartoon and that, Robin wouldn't give up nor act like that. I will try to keep myself out of this story. I am very grateful and happy that you gave me good advice and still support me.

Anyhoo, I have altered the chapter.

Things are slightly different now,

I now have a new idea on how this story will go.

I have changed as much as I could on this chapter.

Hopefully, Robin will seem more like himself and still hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Those who didn't get the chance to read the first Chapter Six...you didn't miss much.

Disclaimer: Does Not Own...blah blah blah...and sorry if there are still grammer mistakes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

Slade was amused.

Highly amused and not to mention, pleased as he continued gazing at the small lithe form of Robin, who was still on his hands and knees.

Twice, within four hours, Slade had brought the one and only Boy Wonder to his knees…literally. And as much as Slade enjoyed relishing in his victories, he knew that the young teenager needed to rest, being physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

Slowly, Slade slightly knelt down and gently grabbed one of Robin's slender arms and eased him onto his feet. Robin glanced up at him, his face a sickly pale color, with slightly moist tear stains trailing down his cheeks, and his facial expression was blank…impassive.

"How long have you been up?" Slade inquired.

"About nineteen hours" Robin answered his voice sullen and monotonous.

"Come along then" Slade said soothingly, as he released his hold, and began walking, past Robin, towards the other end of the room. With his highly sensitive hearing, Slade could hear the nearly silent footsteps following behind him.

Exiting the gear grinding vast room, Slade and Robin ambled down a few bland dull gray hallways, before climbing a couple flights of stairs. On this floor, the hallways were very exquisite; colors were Slade's trademark colors, orange, black, with a hint of silver. Industrial artwork lined the walls. When it came to living in a warehouse, Slade made sure that his living quarters were suitable and to his liking.

"Almost there" Slade uttered softly, a few minutes later, and glanced back to check on Robin, not hearing the boy's footsteps. Robin had halted, swaying on his feet. Knowing that Robin was on the verge of collapsing into unconsciousness, Slade swiftly ambled over and caught him just as his legs gave out. Slade scooped him into his arms, bridal style and resumed walking down the hallway.

"I want to go home" Robin murmured sleepily.

Slade paused and looked at the unconscious boy.

"You are home, Robin" Slade whispered and again, continued on his way.

At the end, using his elbow, Slade pressed a button, which opened the sliding doors, leading into his penthouse.

Like the hallway, the theme colors were orange, black, and silver. There were ornamented various style modern furniture and appliances that filled the voluminous room. Wintergreen sat at the counter of the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Instantly his head jerked up and he gazed at Slade.

Slade gave him a nod before turning to the third door on his left. Shifting Robin to one arm, Slade opened the door and stepped into a vast study and bedroom. This was not a guest room, but Slade's master bedroom. Slade hardly use it, but he figure this room be useful for now. Robin could sleep on his king size waterbed while Slade could sit at his desk and work and keep an eye on him. Slade knew that in Robin's current state of mind, it wasn't wise to leave the boy alone; he might be tempted to do something incredibly stupid.

Slade wander to the side farthest from the door and laid the Boy Wonder on the waterbed. He watched as Robin immediately turned onto his side, back to Slade, and curled up in a fetal position, grabbing and covering himself with his cape.

Subconsciously, a smile formed on the villain's hidden face.

_"How cute"_ he thought amusingly.

Immediately, Slade scowled and shook his head vigorously, trying to demolish the thought from his mind.

What the hell was he thinking?

Slade was certainly not one for thinking such foolish thoughts and he just hoped that he could handle feigning the whole "father figure" thing. If that didn't work he would just have to be his forceful self.

Either way, Slade intended to turn Robin into his apprentice, to construct him into a lethal weapon, and use him to get back at the Justice League and more importantly, back at the Dark Knight…

Slade ambled to his desk and sat in the pleather office chair and switched his laptop on. As he waited for it to load the desktop, his eye flickered to Robin, who was sleeping peacefully. He would let him sleep as long as possible, for he wanted Robin fully rested and stable.

Then, Slade will tell him a vital piece of information, a truth that the League had hidden from the Young Justice team. And once Robin heard that, Slade was certain that the boy would be angered, abhorred, and want revenge and after some time, would acclimate to his new surroundings and lifestyle, perhaps developing the known Stockholm Syndrome.

Slade _was_ going to have the perfect apprentice.

Slade then reluctantly withdrew his thoughts from Robin and began to work.

After all, he didn't steal all that weaponry and technology for nothing; he had another plan up his sleeve for the Justice League…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later…<strong>_

Slade had worked for a bout, before resting in a comfortable plush black chair that sat in a corner of the room and near the waterbed. Elbow on the armrest, left cheek and chin resting in his cupped hand, and eye closed. Slade hardly slept, his body and mind function perfectly as if he had slept. But it was nice to rest once and while. Whenever he did doze off, it was only a light doze and he was a light dozer, and so when he heard the water of the bed slush abruptly, Slade's eye snapped opened.

"No…no…no…" Robin moaned, now lying supine on the bed, his youthful face twisted in pain.

Then, he began thrashing, his arms and legs lashing out on the bed.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" he screamed in agony.

Slade stood up and swiftly ambled to Robin's side and placed his large gloved hand on the boy's chest, to prevent him from rolling off the bed.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Robin repeated, screaming.

"Wintergreen!" Slade shouted calmly, hoping his loyal butler heard him over the screams.

Thankfully, the elderly man did hear, and instantly appeared into the room.

"What do you need, sir?" he inquired, in the same calm demeanor.

"Fill a syringe with one of the liquid sleeping sedatives in the blue cabinet. Make it a strong dose"

"On it, sir"

Slade returned his gaze back to Robin, whose eyes were now open, the white lenses wide.

"Why do they have too die? Why does everyone close to me die?" he whispered.

"Its part of life, Robin..." Slade uttered softly.

"MAKE IT STOP…MAKE THE PAIN STOP…" Robin moaned.

"I promise…I will. Now stop thrashing about, you'll ruin my waterbed" Slade snapped.

Robin's thrashing ceased and his breathing slowed.

When Wintergreen returned and handed the syringe to Slade, Robin's eyes flickered from Slade, to the syringe, and then back to Slade as the villain removed his hand from the boy's chest to grab the nearest arm.

"Now hold still…" Slade said and received a nod.

"Thank you" he whispered as his eyes closed.

Slade straightened up.

"You're welcome"

Slade and Wintergreen ambled out of the room.

With the sedative, Robin was and would be knocked out for quite some time.

"Will he be alright?" Wintergreen inquired, worridly.

"I believe so. Nightmares and delusions are a couple side effects from the simulator" Slade answered.

"Well, I certainly won't step one foot inside it then"

Slade chuckled.

"Fix us a couple of drinks, my friend. After that episode, I could use one"

"Coming right up"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

Robin's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, feeling the waterbed move with his movement. Robin glanced around, taking in the vast bedroom that he was in. He could barely remember what had happened after he fell into unconsciousness.

Robin sighed.

_"What am I suppose to do?"_ he thought depressingly.

Suddenly, his stomach let out a fierce growl and stabbing pain shot through his midsection.

_"Okay…I suppose I should eat"_ Robin thought and slid out of the waterbed.

He brushed himself off and attempted to smooth out his rumpled shirt and hair.

Robin ambled to the door and slightly opened it a crack, and was instantly met with a strong delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Robin's mouth instantly watered and he opened the door wider and took in the penthouse living, dining, and kitchen areas. An elderly white haired man was in the kitchen, cooking, his back to Robin.

Robin stepped gingerly out, unsure if he should address the man or not.

"Come eat, boy, you must be ravenous" the man commented pleasantly, his back still turned to Robin.

"Yeah, just a bit" Robin admitted and ambled to the marble countertop island and slid onto a stool, and was greeted with a large plateful of fresh sizzling breakfast food.

"Thanks!" Robin said eagerly, picking up a fork.

"Your very welcome, Robin" the man replied.

"So…not to be rude, but who are you?'' Robin inquired, after swallowing a mouthful of egg.

"I am William Wintergreen"

"You are Slade's butler...or coerced slave?"

"Butler and friend, Robin"

"Nice to meet you. The food's fantastic by the way. Heavy on the "tastic"

Wintergreen gave a light and amused chuckle.

"Thank you"

"Where's Slade? Does he sleep in? Hey...What time is it?"

"You ask alot of questions" Wintergreen commented lightly.

Robin grinned.

"It comes naturally to me"

"I'm right here, Robin. And truthfully, I hardly sleep. As to your last question, its Monday, 0900 in the morning" Slade appeared, sliding onto the stool on Robin's left.

"Where did you come from?" Robin inquired.

Slade eyed him carefully.

"You are not the only one with impressive stealth skills"

"Uh huh...Okay. Wait...I've slept an entire day away?"

Slade sighed impatiently.

"Yes"

"So, are you an insomniac…or a vampire? Or an insomniac vampire?" Robin joked.

Slade shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose an insomniac, would be the best answer. Sleep is for the weak"

Robin snorted and focused on his remaining food.

"Sleep well?" Slade inquired casually, pleased that Robin looked ruddy once again.

"I suppose" Robin answered, mouth half full of toast, and then gulped down the whole glass of untouched orange juice.

"And I suppose the first thing I will have to teach you is table manners…" Slade commented dryly, narrowing his eye at the boy.

Robin swallowed and smirked.

"Pssh…If you think I'm bad…you should see…" his voice trailed off, thinking of his close, comical, and now deceased friend.

Robin's face twisted desolately.

"There there" Slade consoled with feign benignly, patting his back.

"It's still and always be your fault" Robin remarked bitterly, his masked eyes narrowing at Slade.

Slade smirked underneath the mask, thrilled at Robin's sudden capricious mood and topic change.

It was perfect for what Slade had in mind.

"How convenient of you to mention that remark. Come along and we will continue our amusing conversation elsewhere" Slade said, sliding off the stool and heading towards the door that led into the urbane penthouse.

"What's wrong with up here?" Robin inquired defiantly.

Slade paused and twisted around, keeping his cool demeanor.

"Because, whatever reaction our discussion gets out of you, I do not want my nicely furnished penthouse destroyed"

"Oh, so it's going to be one of those talks" Robin replied, sliding off his own stool and sulked after Slade.

"Yes, it's going to be one of those talks"

* * *

><p>The two alighted down the two flights of stairs and entered the damp, vast, and industrial gear grinding room. Slade ambled his way over to the five full length screens and turned back to face Robin, hands clasped behind his back.<p>

Robin slightly and swiftly walked over and halted several feet from Slade.

"Now, where were we? Ah, you said that everything that has transpired was my fault" Slade stated.

"Yep, because it is all your fault"

"Ah, but it was your fault that you didn't save your team mates"

"Hey...are you implying that its both our faults?"

"No Robin, on the contrary, it's neither our fault"

Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You expect me to believe that? What exactly is your point…Slade?"

"My point Robin, is that we are not to blame, regardless of I pushing the trigger and you falling into my clutches"

Slade began circling Robin.

"It is the Justice League that is to blame"

Robin's masked eyes widen.

"What? The League would never-"

"Think about it, Robin. Use that clever brain of yours. It's quite simple, actually"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the ground, and rummaged his mind, trying to figure what Slade was hinting at.

"The League…they usually give us covert missions…Batman assign us to an usual covert mission but gave us permission to interfere…"

"Very good, Robin. But they hid something very important from you" Slade replied coyly.

Robin's eyes flickered from the floor to Slade.

"They knew about you" he surmised quietly.

Slade nodded and continued his gyration around Robin.

"They knew who was attacking those buildings, they knew how I work. I've fought the League several times throughout the decade, but was never captured or defeated. But I gave them plenty of little bits of information, like my insignia" Slade paused and stopped as he stood in front of Robin.

"Keep with me, clever boy. Instead of coming after me, instead of being so heroic that the public knows and loves, they sent you and your team. They knew you would fail and in that case, would make them feel and look better; to themselves and to the public, knowing that even their protégés couldn't take me down. Robin, they condemned you and your friends to a horrid fate…and your friends paid the price" Slade said, his tone laced with malice.

"No…No way would they do that! Not to us!" Robin exclaimed firmly.

"Heroes aren't as heroic as you believe, Robin. They have their flaws and the Justice League is no different. I am telling you the truth because you deserve it, for what they put you through. Of course, knowing the detective you are, you want proof. And I have that proof"

Slade ambled and stood behind Robin as the five screens flickered to life, showing grayscale colored video clips, and as Slade said, revealed him sparring with nine members of the League.

"Nine against one? Doesn't seem fair" Robin commented.

Slade chuckled.

"It isn't…but then, I don't play fair"

The two watched the videos for several minutes but they flickered to a series of documents, caught on film. They weren't just any documents, besides the United States government ones, Slade had the official Justice League documents and reports.

"No…way…" Robin muttered.

"Whelming isn't it? And to top it off, I present you this, Robin…I capture this clip after my first attack"

Slade said softly into his ear.

Now, the screens showed a colored view of one of the meeting rooms of the Justice League of America hall, where it had all started for Robin.

* * *

><p>Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, along with Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Black Canary, and Green Lantern sat around a marble table, papers and documents scattered across it.<p>

"Deathstroke is back and things aren't looking too good" Superman commented.

"He is using his forename…Slade. His "S" insignia was found at every crime scene" the Dark Knight added solemnly.

"Well, that's just swell" Flash groaned, shaking his head.

"Any sightings of him?" Black Canary inquired.

"No… there were no witnesses and guards were knocked out"

"What is he planning this time?" J'onn pondered out loud and quietly.

"He's stolen highly advance government weaponry and technology. At this point, it could be anything" Batman answered.

"What are we going to do about Slade? He's a large threat…" Wonder Woman inquired.

"Send The Team" Flash suggested.

A chorus of "No"s rang throughout the room.

"Why not? They need a challenge"

"Slade is out of their league, no pun intended" Green Arrow replied, crossing his arms.

"Do you know how many people he's taken out?"

"As much as the Joker" Batman answered grimly.

"We can't expose them to that man" Aquaman commented.

The others nodded.

"Fine…I am just saying they could succeed where we failed. They're not like us, they have different tactics. It might just throw him off guard" Flash remarked and leaned back in his seat.

The room grew deathly silent.

"Perhaps we should give them a chance. Flash could be right, they work well as a team and I know their fighting skills are exceptional and are improving during training. What other options do we have?" Black Canary spoke.

"Not many" Superman admitted.

"So, we send them" Flash said smugly.

"Fine. But we cannot tell them about Slade" Superman then said.

"There isn't much to tell. I'll keep it clean and simple" Batman muttered, frowning.

* * *

><p>As Robin watched, a plan was formulating in his mind.<p>

Slade wanted him for something...even though he had lost his friends, even if Batman had said those things, he was still a hero and Slade was still scum. Slade was obviously trying to turn Robin against his mentor...his father...and his fellow heroes. Slade thought that Robin had given up, willing to do anything.

Well, Slade had another thing coming.

His plan?

To stay with Slade, feigning to act as Slade wanted him to and to do what Slade wanted, and hopefully, learn what Slade's true plan was. Eventually, Slade would let his guard down, trust him with some valuable information, and then...then, Robin would find a way to contact Batman and the League, and capture the villain who had eluded the League too many times...

So, for now, he had to act unlike himself, act how Slade expected him to act.

Robin was going to give Slade a show...

Robin stood there, hyperventilating and spun around to face Slade.

"How could they do that? How could they not tell us? How could they just do that to their own protégés?" Robin inquired to Slade angrily.

"Apparently they did not trust you enough" Slade answered calmly.

"How could you? How could you do this to me...to us? You should have told us! You said you would stepped in!" Robin then spun around to the sceens and yelled fiercely at them.

Robin's body trembled with the feigned emotions.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Robin glanced up at Slade.

"I know it seems bad now and that you are going through a lot, but I am here to help you"

* * *

><p>Robin followed silently behind Slade and back out into the hallway.<p>

Halfway down, Wintergreen stood, holding a package.

The two ambled to him and Slade turned to Robin.

"Robin, I am sure you recall our little spar, when at the end, you inquired what I wanted from you and that I answered that you would give it to the both of us"

"What about it?" Robin snapped.

Slade eyed him.

"What we want… is for you to be my apprentice"

Robin shook his head.

"I don't want-"

"But you do, Robin. Deep down, you know you can't go back…can't go back to them. Not after what they did. You want someone to be there for you. I am that someone. I can teach you so many things….You will have my power and knowledge at your disposal. You will help me as well…after all; I don't do anything for free. But we will worry about all that later" Slade said pleasantly and took the package from Wintergreen.

"The choice is yours, Robin. Either become my apprentice or go back and try to live-"

"I'll do it. I'll be your apprentice" Robin interjected.

Slade grinned underneath his mask.

"Come back to me when you are finished changing"

Robin nodded and eyed the package for a moment.

Then slowly, his hand reached out and hesitantly took the package.

It was slightly lighter then what he had assessed.

Slade nodded at the camouflaged door that Robin hadn't noticed the few previous times that he gone down the hallway.

Robin opened the door and entered the room, slamming the door shut.

Leaning against it, Robin let a wide grin spread across his face.

So far, his plan and acting was going exactly right.

* * *

><p>A black tough material glove was pulled onto one forearm, followed by the snapping of a steel Kevlar wrist guard as it snap into place. A belt was then buckled around his slender waist. Lastly, another snapping clicking sound was head as the neck piece fastened under his chin, securing firmly around his neck area. Then, the black gloved hands fell to his sides.<p>

Robin stared at the figure in the mirror. He could barely recognize himself. His apprentice suit was an almost exact replica of Slade's, black and with the steel armor. The only difference between them was Robin's clothed chest, which was split vertically, the left side black, and the right orange. Replacing the yellow "R" was the very same silver "S" insignia that Robin had laid eyes on back at Mount Justice.

There was one more accessory to complete his outfit. The Slade customized domino mask. Unlike Robin's own, the white lenses were not there, which meant he would be exposing his eyes.

Robin gripped the mask tightly with both hands, staring at it.

This wasn't what he was expecting.

He closed his eyes briefly.

_"I'll do anything to avenge your deaths...Artemis, Kaldur, M'Gann, Supey, and Wally"_ Robin thought determinedly and then pulled off his own domino mask and gently placed it down onto the top of his folded uniform.

Then gingerly, he placed the new mask onto his face.

The fit was perfect, but was uncomfortable on Robin's face. His blue eyes watered, but Robin blinked furiously, trying to adjust the openness of the mask.

Once he felt comfortable with the mask, Robin turned to leave, but casted one last long back, where his Robin costume sat folded on the counter.

"It's only for a little bit" he said softly, uncertain if he was saying it to himself or the costume.

Then, he stepped out of the room, once again, slamming the door behind him and listened to the sound of his new steel toe and sole boots clinking against the concrete floor as he walked, the sound was boisterous in Robin's ears.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Robin entered in the room, to see Slade facing the screens, back to him, hands clasped behind his back.<p>

Knowing Slade probably could hear him; Robin casually plodded over next to him and crossed his arms.

Slade glanced down at the boy next to him and grinned wickedly at the sight.

He was thrilled, to see such a major transformation of the boy, who had an angry scowl.

Slade, curious to see Robin's eye color, gently grabbed the boy's jaw, turned, and tilted his face.

"Hmmm…I pegged you for brown or green eyes" Slade commented lightly, releasing his hold.

"Those are so overrated, blue is much deeper" Robin replied with a smug smirk.

"And more innocent" Slade added with equal smug.

Robin scowled and resumed looking at the screens.

"They have to pay" he said quietly, with a tint of malice.

"Don't worry, my apprentice…they will" Slade paused, staring pleasingly at his apprentice.

"Betrayal…Destruction…Revenge…we really do think alike"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ So...that, dearest readers is the new and hopefully improved Chapter Six.

I really hope I am not screwing this story up lol

So...what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Crazy?

Was Robin more like himself?

Well, please review and let me know!

Ta ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_Hello dear and super awesome readers!

I can't believe that this story has gotten over 50 reviews, which I believe Hallo's Eve was the 50th reviewer! :)

Thank you guys so much for the support and advice and...everything!

You guys are the best! I will give you all a virtual hug or cookie...that's not wierd, right? lol

I hope you guys keep enjoying this story!

I can't believe that I am putting Chapter Seven up so soon, that I actually have it done so soon!

Sadly, it is a short and one of those "filler" chapters. And takes place a couple days after Chapter Six. So, which means Robin has been with Slade about a half a week...trying move the story along. lol

Chapters eight and nine will also be considered "filler" chaps, leading up to a certain chapter ;)

I also revised Chapter Six for those who had read my first posting, you might want to reread it. Don't have to...but yeah XD

So, Robin should be better in character...

Oh, to Lovely-blue-Lady: Glad you like! The Team hasn't gone to the future though, its present day and two years before the Titans form. The future Titans come to Jump but don't form in this story. Hope that helps. lol.

Also, it is official...Starfire and Beast Boy will be included to this story, thanks to the poll takers! So keep your eyes open for them :)

Anyhoo...its official that I blabbed enough and it is also official that I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, and DC Comics.

Any grammer mistakes...well, I am only human...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**A Couple Days Later...**_

"Come now Robin, you'll have to better than that, I haven't even broken a sweat yet" Slade taunted as he delivered another powerful roundhouse kick that sent his apprentice sprawling across the concrete floor. Slade charged and leapt gracefully into the air, back flipping once before drawing his arm back, ready to deliver an excruciating punch upon Robin, who was laying supine on the floor, having the breath knocked out of him. His eyes widened as Slade alighted down towards him and he rapidly rolled away just as Slade's large fist smashed into the concrete floor. Slade straightened up from his landing and cracked his knuckles, his demeanor apathetic.

Robin scrambled to his feet, staring at the large dent left by the villain.

He then glared at Slade.

"What the heck is that? Who just does that…Were you trying to kill me?" Robin inquired, incredulously.

"I wasn't trying to kill you…but, could have seriously harmed you, you need to be prepared, Robin. Perhaps if you used the combat techniques I showed you the last few days, then perhaps you would be winning this bout"

"Perhaps if you actually eased up a bit, I would be putting up a better fight. Those techniques you "showed" me were also used on me" Robin replied, wincing and clutching his side. He could still feel the afflicted contusions forming over his body. The techniques Slade had afflicted on him were more lethal and aggressive then the fighting style he used as a hero.

Slade gave an amused chuckle and deviated away from Robin, his back now facing Robin.

"I never said being my apprentice was going to be easy. After all, I expect many things from you…"

Robin rolled his eyes but remained silent, glancing around. His deep blue eyes gazed upwards, where an unmoving gear sat. A mischievous grin spread across his face. Keeping his eyes on Slade and trying to be silent as possible, Robin slid into the shadows of the room and made his way onto the gear. I

t was a perfect spot. He was close enough to get Slade and not have the villain anticipate his attack.

_"Paybacks are a pain, Slade"_ he thought amusingly, as he crouched, bracing himself.

_"Three…two…one…"_Robin mentally counted and pushed off and flipping silently before he started to descend…

* * *

><p>Slade had been rambling on about the expectations; half noticing Robin had become unusually silent. Slade paused in mid sentence, and could only hear the soothing sound of the gears grinding above him.<p>

_"Using his impressive stealth skills…thrilling"_ Slade thought, hearing a faint noise from behind and above. Slade spun around, his timing was slightly off, and as he did, Robin's steel sole boot connected precisely with Slade's mask. The force made Slade stumble and Robin unleashed a roundhouse kick that sent Slade stumbling once more. Robin backed up and charged, leaping and swinging his leg once more, to deliver another roundhouse kick, hitting and smashing the orange metallic part of the mask.

A cracking was heard as Slade flew several feet away.

Slade could hear Robin's slightly ragged breathing as he silently picked himself up and ran a hand over his mask, feeling a large deep crack running from the crown of the orange metal, cracking diagonally down across his eyepiece, and down to the edge of the bottom.

_"Impressive…but reckless and foolish. Nobody...not even my apprentice gets away with cracking my mask"_ Slade thought angrily.

Slade's body trembled with rage and he twisted around to face a very smug Robin.

"What's the matter Slade? Upset that your young apprentice got the best of you…or your face?" Robin taunted with a smirk.

"You are going to regret doing that…" Slade replied, malice seeping into his voice.

Robin gave his blithe laugh.

"Or are you upset that I made a crack in your mask…or your pride?"

Losing all self control, with a fierce animalistic growl, Slade leapt at Robin, who barely got out of way.

But not completely out of the way.

Robin felt a hand grabbed his ankle and Robin attempted to free himself.

"How-"

"Look at me…Robin"

Robin froze at the sound of the sinister voice.

Slowly, he twisted slightly and glanced down, where Slade crouched, holding his ankle firmly. Robin shivered as he met Slade's gaze, that single dark eye was cold and vicious, staring right at him, showing Slade's emotions.

With an abrupt yank, Robin let out a startled yell as he fell harshly to the ground. Immediately he turned onto his stomach and attempted to crawl and pull away, but Slade reached over and grabbed a thick full of midnight black hair and yanked hard.

Robin let a small cry of pain escape his lips, his eyes watering as Slade forced him up onto his knees. Another sharp yank, and Robin's head was pulled all the way back, staring up at the now standing and looming figure, who stared down mercilessly at him.

Slade crouched down slowly, forcing Robin down onto his hands and knees.

"Don't you ever…_ever_ laugh at me or insult me. It will be the last mistake you make" Slade whispered venomously into Robin's ear.

Then, Slade slammed Robin's face into the ground.

"How does it feel Robin? Let's hope I don't make a crack in your face" Slade growled and slammed his apprentice's face into the floor again, before releasing his grip from Robin's hair. Slade then straightened back up and ambled to his throne like chair, and relaxed into it, closing his eye.

He had lost self control.

It wasn't suppose to happen, but Robin had provoked him and Slade felt that he was justified to show and give his apprentice a taste of what he could really do.

What a threat he could be...

* * *

><p>Robin was trembling, at the moment, too petrified and stunned too move. He could feel the trickle of blood starting to flow from his nostrils and slowly raised himself to his knees, wiping away the blood with the back of his black gloved hand. His nose hurt the worst, throbbing painfully, and Robin knew it was either swollen or broken. Luckily he had kept his mouth shut tightly, or he would have lost or had some chipped teeth. Robin clambered shakily to his feet and glanced around warily, and spotted the villain in his chair.<p>

"Did you learn anything today, Robin?"

"Y-yeah"

"What did you learn?"

"Not to anger, laugh, or insult you"

"Very good. We are done for today, apprentice. Go eat, shower, and rest. Tomorrow will be another day" Slade said.

Robin nodded silently and broke out into a run, relieved to get away from Slade.

Wintergreen was waiting outside.

"I heard you upset Master Slade" he commented as he studied Robin.

Despite what had happen, Robin grinned at the elderly man.

"Well...somebody needs to get under his skin once in awhile"

Wintergreen shook his head.

"You are a brave but reckless boy"

"I know, get it from, well, you know…could I get anything for-"

Robin gestured to his nose and body.

Wintergreen chuckled and nodded.

"Of course Robin"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Robin had showered, given medication for pain, and was now eating a scrumptious dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli with cheese.<p>

"Again Wintergreen-"

"Call me William"

"My bad...William, the food is delicious"

William chuckled as he took Robin's clean plate.

"I'm glad you enjoy it"

"So, what's for dessert?" Robin inquired hopefully.

"Robin doesn't get dessert" Slade answered as he ambled into the room.

Robin glared at Slade.

"Don't be a grump, Slade"

"Don't be a nuisance, Robin"

Master and apprentice glared at another.

Wintergreen cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension.

"Let's ask William. So Will, do you think I deserve dessert or not?" Robin asked confidently.

Wintergreen looked at Slade, who gave him a warning look.

"I believe that neither of you deserve dessert, but we all make mistakes, do we not? We can all mend those mistakes made with a piece of pumpkin pie" Wintergreen replied as he placed three plates down on the table, and then placed a well made pumpkin pie.

"Hmmm…looks good" Robin commented.

"Of course, Wintergreen makes the best" Slade replied, sitting down on the other side of the table.

_"I beg to differ…"_ Robin thought dryly, thinking of Alfred and his delicious cooking.

A pang of sorrow shot through Robin.

He really did miss Gotham…his home, Bruce, Alfred, and his friends... who were now gone.

They were all gone…at least for now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Soooo...that was Chapter Seven!

And I am going to ramble a tad more, sorry!

Sorry...I had to do this! Slade in my stories are usually cruel and abusive, and it was killing me not to have Slade beat or punish Robin.

(Yes, I am horrible for saying that...but it cant be helped, I am a bit dark and twisted)

Anyways, we all know that sooner or later, this was going to happen XD

So, I hoped Robin was still in character...Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Slowly, Slade settled himself in his one and only favorite elevated chair, watching as the screens before him flicker to life and begin projecting a live feed of various parts of the city to him. All was tranquil as usual at this time of late night and Slade shook his head in disappointment.

Slade then heard the faint footsteps of Wintergreen approaching, the villain only nodding in acknowledgement as the elder man halted beside him, not taking his eye off the screen.

Wintergreen cleared his throat.

"The boy has been taken care of, sir"

"Excellent. He will need plenty of rest of what is drawing near" Slade replied.

"If I may inquire sir, what happened to the "father figure" approach?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade glanced up at the man.

"It served its purpose, my friend. Robin is in stable condition and my willing apprentice. And it's about time I showed him my true nature, not parading around in that ridiculous façade"

"I understand sir….but perhaps you could ease up on his training a bit, I've tended his wounds and he has black and blue contusions over his body…he is quite fragile"

Slade growled softly in annoyance.

"He is more durable then you think. He can take whatever I throw at him"

"Of course, sir"

Wintergreen lowered his gaze to the ground and said nothing.

Slade tore his gaze from the screen back to Wintergreen.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"It possibly could upset you sir"

"Try me"

"As you wish, sir" the man shifted uneasily.

"Today, while I was doing the usual errands, I noticed seven teenagers, five out of the seven looked extremely similar to Robin's teammates, the other two…I have seen occasionally around town. Their behavior was quite interesting…it seemed like they were searching for something or someone"

Wintergreen stopped himself, noticing his longtime friend trembling, of course, with anger.

Slade abruptly slammed a large fist on the armrest, the force of the blow leaving a dent.

_"They can't be alive…"_ Slade thought angrily. He knew that even with the speedy and cloned teenagers, the team wouldn't have been able to get out of the building in time. Unless they had help…but Slade threw out that possibility.

And if they had survived, they would have been injured and wouldn't pose a threat…at least, until Robin started doing his biddings. Then, they would be a problem to him.

He knew he needed a backup plan, just in case.

"Well, it is getting close to Halloween…perhaps those teenagers were just playing dress up" Slade suggested softly, hinting for the subject to drop.

Both Wintergreen and Slade knew better though, and Wintergreen knew not to press the issue further.

Slade stood up abruptly and switched the screens off.

"I have work to do" the villain said gruffly and the two men ambled out of the room into the dull hallway.

"Is there anything you require, sir?"

Slade shook his head.

"No…go rest, my friend"

The two men parted ways; both going in opposite directions.

Slade ambled swiftly to the end, turning to the right, sauntered down another hallway, until he reached the end and entered a vast and extensive room, a room where he kept his favorite mercenary and assassin weaponry. He had an impressive collection of various types from swords to machine guns. But this time, Slade ignored his glistening polished weapons and strode to the far end of the room, where a closet was located. Yanking the door open, Slade snatched one of the apprentice outfits that had been customized for Robin and spread it out on a steel table.

Then, Slade strode back to his weaponry and crouched down, unlatching and yanking open a trapdoor that had a small flight of stairs that led downwards. Slade alighted them, coming to a well furnished cellar, filled with shelves of technology, more filled now from the latest tech that he had acquired in his recent raids.

Slade saunter between aisles, carefully selecting various items that he would need for what he had in mind. The last item was hidden in a box, and Slade opened it slowly, a green glow radiating from within. Once fully opened, Slade reached in and drew out a medium size rock…known as Kryptonite to those who knew of it. It was extremely difficult to obtain and for those who owned it, knew it was the Man of Steel's greatest weakness. Slade had connections and was able to obtain the rock after negotiating a deal and saved it in case he would need it.

Now that he had the technology and rock that he needed, Slade returned to the table, where the laid out suit waited for him. Setting everything before him, the villain began to work.

Nobody would take Robin from him.

Nobody.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Robin was sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball on the twin size bed, when he was painfully seized by the arm and heaved roughly off the bed. The grip on him released and Robin collapse to the ground on his hands and knees.<p>

"Ugh…"Robin moaned and shook his head.

"What was that for?" Robin inquired groggily, wincing as brusque spasms of pain shot through his bruised body.

He kept his head down and gritted his teeth, attempting to will the pain away.

"It is time for you to get up, that was my way of making sure you did"

"Well...You know there are more whelming methods to wake me"

Slade ignored the teen's remark.

"Get up…We have training to do" Slade snapped.

Robin bit back a groan and pushed himself off the floor, slowly rising to his feet. Slade deviated from him and Robin silently followed the man, wondering with slight dread what "training" Slade had in store for him.

"Today's training, my dear apprentice, will be the last training you will receive for a short awhile. So, do put all your effort into it…" Slade said, his tone becoming icy.

Then, the man smiled beneath the mask as he held up a thick and dark colored blindfold in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

Robin eyed the items warily.

"Those appear to be more useful in the bedroom then for training…" Robin commented with a small grin, trying to not show his uneasiness.

Again, Slade ignored his remark and ambled behind Robin.

"Don't even try to move" the villain warned menacingly, narrowing his eye.

Robin was silent, coerced himself to breathe normally as his vision was plunged into darkness, wincing as Slade secured the cloth firmly around his head.

Then the man cuffed his hands behind him.

Robin jumped as he felt Slade's warm breath near his ear.

"Now Robin…you will be relying on your sense of hearing and your reflexes to make up for your disadvantage of eyesight and the ability to defend yourself" the villain whispered and then moved away, now silently circling around Robin as he withdrew and extended a bo-staff.

"I'm thinking you're still upset about last night and this is your demented way to get back at me" Robin remarked with a slight smirk.

"Now you're beginning to comprehend what I am capable of" Slade replied nonchalantly and then lashed out, whipping the staff at the boy's chest.

Instantly, Robin dropped to his knees and leaned forward, hearing the harsh hissing sound of wind as the staff whipped above him. His instincts were screaming at him to move and his ears strained to hear any movement.

Robin threw himself out of the way, again hearing the hissing wind as the staff was swung downwards and felt the vibration of the the metallic staff hitting concrete where he had been, through the ground under his knees. Robin rolled and struggled to his feet, body tensed for the upcoming attack.

Again, Slade attacked swiftly and silently, whipping the bo-staff towards Robin's chest and Robin leapt and backed away.

"Can you give me a little warning when you attack?" Robin inquired jokingly, expecting no answer nor did he receive a verbal one, only another attack.

Robin didn't know how he would get out of this predicament without getting injured, it seemed like Slade was toying with him right now, knowing that Robin couldn't retaliate. Robin was going on pure adrenaline and instinct, not knowing when or where Slade would attack. And the Boy Wonder knew that sooner or later, he would begin to tire and that his reflexes would become more sluggish.

If it pleased Slade, then Robin would do it.

Slade observed his apprentice with respect and admiration. Even at such disadvantages, Robin was still agile and graceful in the bout, his instincts were very honed for his age. Slade was barely trying to harm the hero; at least for now; just watching Robin avoid such attacks while blinded and unable to defend, Slade found it thrilling.

As bout continued, Slade began to become more aggressive, rapidly lashing out with the staff and Robin leapt, ducked, dodged, and rolled away, not being able to linger in one spot for long and was becoming fatigued.

Beads of perspiration rolled down Robin's face as he once again, blindly leapt away from the incoming attack. He stood tensed in the spot he had landed, panting slightly, as his ears attempted to depict any noises that would give Slade away. But at the moment, all he could hear was the continuous grinding of the gears from above.

He had been lucky so far, being able to pick out Slade's nearly silent footsteps and the swishing of the bo-staff's movements. But now…his luck was running out.

"Don't know about you Slade, but I'm whipped…let's called it a-urgh!"

Robin stumbled forward as he felt a crushing blow to his back. He twisted around and was greeted with a stinging blow as the staff smashed against his left side of his face, snapping his head to the side. Robin stumbled and was smacked across the other half of his face left a red mark.

Then, Robin found himself supine on the floor as Slade swept the bo-staff under his legs, causing the hero to lose his balance.

Robin uttered a groan and rolled over to his knees, one stinging side of his face on the cool floor.

"Get up" Slade ordered, jabbing the end of the staff deep into Robin's side.

Robin silently obeyed and staggered to his feet.

"You've done very well apprentice, I'm pleased" Slade said as he jabbed Robin in the gut with the end of the staff.

Robin dropped to his knees and gasped for breath.

"Was that necessary?" he managed to say as he caught his breath.

"Yes" Slade simply said, dropping the staff, crouching down behind Robin and removed his blindfold and cuffs.

Robin blinked several times and rubbed his wrists and then noticing the staff beside him. Without hesitation, Robin snatched and rapidly twisted around jamming the end under the villain's chin.

"Ha…got you" Robin said victoriously.

Slade peered calmly down at Robin.

"Robin, so full of surprises aren't you…that was ruthless, dishonorable, and reckless…you are becoming more like me"

Robin froze in dismay, slowly lowering the staff and then dropping it, as if the staff was poisonous, and the clattering of metal hitting concrete rang through his ears.

Slade studied the boy's stunned expression.

"Now, go clean up, eat, and rest. I expect you to be back in this room at midnight sharp. Tonight you will be doing your first mission as my apprentice" Slade said and watched as Robin obediently retreated.

Slade's eye narrowed in suspicion.

He had expected a different kind of reaction from Robin, a reaction that showed that Robin was truly his. Robin should have been ecstatic by the compliment, not appalled.

Slade would have to keep a closer eye on Robin then he had thought…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**So, that was Chapter Eight.

What did you think? Good, bad, okay? Be honest!

The last of the training chapters...hope it was okay...

And Robin made a slight slip...and Slade is a bit suspicious now :O

After all, Robin is supposed to be "acting" like Slade's apprentice.

But yeah..guess you will have to see wait happens next :)

Well...feel free to review and the next chapter will be more better!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Okay...so last chappie I didn't have a note in the beginning.

Thank you all for the reviews, adds, and favs!

Well...things are going to get crazy. Which is bad and good. Let's see how it goes!

I am sure you noticed that are bits and pieces from the "Apprentices" episodes.

Well...what can I say...those episodes influence me greatly.

Disclaimer: I can only hope to own Teen Titans, Young Justice, and DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

It was precisely midnight when Robin skidded to a stop inside the voluminous industrial room. He had practically sprinted and flew down the stairs from the penthouse level without pause. He wore the new uniform, the one that Slade had worked nonstop until it had been completed. Now, hands on knees, a few strands of black locks falling into his eyes, Robin panted and rested. Slade stood across the room, back to him and facing the screens, hands clasped behind his back.

"You're late"

Robin gaped at the villain.

Was this guy for real? He busted his butt to get down here and was maybe a few seconds late and Slade was being uptight about that…

Well…of course.

Slade was not like any other villains that Robin had faced in Gotham.

_"Remember Grayson, act like a twisted evil apprentice…can't slip again or he'll know…he is probably suspicious…act like as he does…and you should be fine. Can I do that though?"_ Robin thought as he ambled towards Slade.

Robin put on his best impassive face, which thanks to watching Batman's expressions; the Boy Wonder had nearly perfected his, but rarely used it, until now.

Robin finally reached the masked man and crossed his arms, staring at the screen, as Slade was.

Slade peered down at Robin, pleased that the usual smugness and smirk that had been around the Boy Wonder was gone, replaced by the impassive.

"Your first mission is to retrieve a certain weapon known as a thermal blaster. Retrieve it and bring it back to me in one piece. Understood?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? That's all I have to do? What exactly is it? What does it-"

Robin just barely dodged the unexpected backhand that was meant for his face.

Slade narrowed his eye as he faced Robin.

"You are not to question what is requested of you. Or what the item you are to steal. If I want you to know, I will tell you" the villain said darkly.

Robin put a scowl on his face.

"How and where am I supposed to find and retrieve this thermal blaster?"

"The coordinates are stored in your cycle's database. It will lead you to the location"

Robin bit back a comment about the cycle and nodded.

"Now, you will need weaponry…to get the thermal blaster and in case you do run into trouble. Your weapons are ones you are accustomed to, just a different style…" Slade said ambling over to a table that was hidden in the shadows. Robin followed suit and took the items that Slade began handing to him. The man was right; these weapons were ones that he used as a hero, just more silver, black, and orange, with the "S" insignia on some of them. Once Robin stored the items in his utility belt, Slade stuck a com link device into his right ear.

"I will be monitoring your performance. Do hurry up; you will have another mission to attend to after this one"

Robin nodded once more and departed the warehouse as quickly as possible.

The warm air felt exhilarating against Robin as he rode the sleek pitch black cycle through the empty streets of Jump, the cycle coasting and directing him to go. Robin glanced about the darken areas; this was the first time he had been out in the open since…

Robin shook his head, not in the mood to go into those thoughts and glanced down at the holographic screen that glowed up at him, a map of the city showing the distance he had remaining between where his destination was.

So, Slade wanted him to steal a thermal blaster.

Steal.

Something against the "hero" code.

Against his code.

Against their code.

It was immoral and he knew it.

But he had to…No, he was choosing to steal, so he could gain Slade's approval and trust, and learn what the villain's intensions were.

Was it a justified reason to do it?

Maybe…maybe not.

In the end, Robin could only hope that it would be enough to avenge his friends and show the League that he never meant to let this happen at all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Eariler…<strong>_

It had been a week.

It had been one of the most agonizing weeks that the Team had gone through. Despite the near death experience, it was their missing young teammate and friend that was the most agonizing part of it all. Not knowing if Robin was alive and well was distressing them all. The team and their new allies had searched the city thoroughly and relentlessly. Even with Victor's technology and Raven's abilities, they still could not any traces of him. By the end of each day, their fierce determination dissolved into despair and guilt.

It was eat, search, eat, search, eat, and rest.

They all deeply missed Robin. His grin, laugh, jokes, witty remarks, teasing, his abilities…he completed the team.

Wally was taking it the hardest; losing his best friend was depressing the teen. The speedster would wear himself out zooming through the city at least a hundred times a day. He was mostly quiet, unlike himself, not trying to crack jokes or even pick on Artemis. And Artemis knew not to start anything, but to comfort him as best as she could.

M"Gann was also unusually quiet and disconsolation showed clearly on her face. She missed Robin; he was always there for them…and was always "traught".

Superboy was more moody then usual and only allowed M'Gann to soothe him. He was fond of the caped hero; saw him as a younger brother. And he would destroy or exceedingly hurt the person who had done this to them all.

Artemis was worried. Worried about Robin, about Wally (albeit she would never admit it out loud), about the team, and the League. If this mission ended badly…what would happen to them? Would the team disband?

Aqualad was also taking the situation hard, as leader, he had sworn not to let any of his teammates down. And yet, here he was, searching for one that he looked as a friend and younger brother.

The guilt and remorse flooded through him like a sea current.

If only he had done more…

It was his fault that Robin had been taken…or if he was…

Kaldur sighed softly and put his head in his hands, sitting on Victor's couch.

The half metallic teen had been benign enough to let the team stay at his home as they searched.

He felt the weight of the couch shift slightly beside him.

Slowly, the Atlantean raised his head to see Raven gazing at him.

"Greetings Raven. Have you slept well?" he inquired politely.

"I slept fine…unlike you…you're up early" she answered softly.

Aqualad smiled softly.

"If sleep could come easily to me, I would embrace it gladly. But, with Robin missing…" his voice faltered.

"We will find him. We just got to keep hoping and searching" Raven replied.

Aqualad nodded.

"Alas, if we do not find him tonight, then I must contact the League…Batman to be more specific" he murmured.

"And that won't be exactly the most pleasant call to make" Raven said nonchalantly.

"Indeed, Batman is quite intimidating" Aqualad replied.

The two fell into a lapsed silence.

Awhile later, Victor ambled into the room.

"Morning, y'all…any requests for breakfast?"

"No…anything will be acceptable" Raven replied instantly.

Victor grinned.

"Then, be prepared for a breakfast explosion" he said and then left the room.

Aqualad nodded and then stood up.

"Perhaps I shall rest for a bit more"

Raven gazed at him.

"I'll come get you when this" breakfast explosion" is ready"

"Sounds good and thank you" Aqualad replied gently and left the room.

* * *

><p>Raven then levitated to the kitchen.<p>

"Need any help?" she inquired.

Victor glanced at her.

"Can you cook?"

The violet haired girl shook her head.

"Not really…forget that I asked"

Victor studied the mysterious girl.

"Ah, get over here and butter the toast"

The two smiled and Raven went to work.

"So…what brought you to Jump?"

Raven glanced up at him.

"Trying to start a new life…"

Victor nodded sympathetically.

"You seem lonely" Raven then remarked softly.

"Hmmm? Naw…I am fine...got y'all here"

"I meant before…"

Victor shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Things change after you have an accident"

Raven studied the cyborg.

"Is that why you're like that? It was an accident?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine"

It grew silent once more.

"I hope they find him" Victor commented.

"Me too" Raven replied softly.

"I mean, whoever took Robin, the Boy Wonder, has to be pretty damn good" Cyborg remarked thoughtfully.

Raven nodded.

"So…what are you going to do after this?" Victor then inquired.

"Don't know…"

"Well, you can stay here if you want. You seem pretty cool"

A faint smile flickered across her face.

"Maybe and you seem cool yourself, Victor"

One by one, the Young Justice team ambled into the dining room, eyes widening at the sight of the large amount of food.

"Wow Victor, you really didn't have to do this" M'Gann commented softly and gave the teen a warm smile.

"Hey, it's not every day that I get to meet well known heroes" Cyborg replied casually.

"Oh…everything looks scrumptious" Wally commented eagerly, his usual demeanor returning.

"Dig in" Victor encouraged and watched as a blur rapidly encircled the table and then settled himself at the living room.

The others followed suit and once they were all settled comfortably, the seven teens discussed the plans for the day.

Afterwards, they suited up and split up into groups.

Wally and Artemis took the west side and downtown, while Megan and Superboy took north and south side. Aqualad, Victor, and Raven searched the docks.

If they could find anything…some clue, then it would give them all a piece of mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time.<strong>_

The team, along with Victor and Raven, were trudging through the downtown section of the city. Night had heavily fallen, the street lights shining down on empty and bare streets.

They were all quiet, drained from another long day of searching without any results.

Aqualad sighed softly.

As leader, it was his duty was to contact the League and explain what had happened.

He was not looking forward to an angered Batman and a disappointed League.

Just as Aqualad was about to press the buckle, Victor let out a startled whistle.

They all paused and gathered around the teen.

"What is it Victor?" M'Gann inquired curiously.

"I picked up a body signature…and not just any signature" Victor glanced up from his screen on his forearm to them.

"Rob's?" Wally inquired anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.

He was nearly vibrating from the movement.

Victor nodded.

"From the info you gave me, it matches, but I could be wrong. We should check it out" Victor then remarked.

Everyone glanced at Aqualad, who nodded in approval.

"If it is Robin…then we would be foolish not to check it out" Aqualad responded.

"Then, let's go!" Wally exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Robin's heart pounded wildly in his chest, the adrenaline and endorphins pounding through his veins. Every fiber of his body felt heightened and the sensation felt exhilarating, but it was also terrifying to Robin.<p>

He shouldn't feel this way.

But he was.

Did that make him…a bad person?

Was it wrong of him, a hero, to find a thrill of breaking and entering?

_"Think about it later…"_ the Boy Wonder thought as he dropped down into a hallway from the air vent that he crawled through from the rooftop.

Stealthy, he sprinted down the corridor, keeping to any shadows that lingered.

"The next door on the right" Slade's voice instructed in his ear.

Robin gritted his teeth and paused before the sighted door, pulling out a explosive disk.

"Hack into the security pad"

Robin slid the disk back into the pouch and wiggled his black gloved fingers before rapidly, typing.

"Hurry" the voice in his ear crackled.

A moment later the doors slid open and Robin slid silently into the room, the doors swishing shut and locking behind him.

Again, he withdrew an "S" engraved explosive disk and spotted his target.

A black cylinder shaped object floated in the center of a glass containment chamber.

With a flick of his wrist, Robin threw the disk, watching as the disk snapped open, revealing two "S" like wings on either side of the disk. One of the wings hit its mark precisely and the small dots around the emblem blinked on and then with a small beep, it exploded. Glass burst out onto the floor.

Robin's steel lined boots crunched the glass beneath him as he made his way to the object.

Robin's hand shook slightly as he reached out and grasped the so called thermal blaster.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"He's stealing the thermal blaster!" one guard called out.

"Get him!" another cried out.

Robin slid into the shadows and then leapt upwards, grabbing a pipe or bar, and swung himself upwards, his feet kicking a ceiling tile in and he swung once more, before releasing his hold as he flew towards the hole he had created.

"Where did he go?" he heard a guard inquired bewilderedly from below.

Robin crawled his way through the air ducts of the building, until and he came out the way he had entered. He ambled to the edge and peered down. No guards were on the circular platform. Robin stuck the weapon into a pouch and then dropped down onto the platform and over the railing. Robin held in a yell as he descended towards the ground and twisted his body so his back was to the ground and withdrew and fired a grapple hook. It latched itself onto the underside of the platform and Robin then swung down until his feet hit the pavement of the parking lot.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of yellow and red darting from the opposite side of the lot, where he had hidden the cycle.

"Rob!"

Robin froze.

Was that…Wally's voice?

But he was dead…

"Robin!" Aqualad's, Artemis's, M'Gann's, and Superboy's voices rang out throughout the parking lot.

But they were dead…all of them…it couldn't possibly be them.

"Robin! Move…Now!" Slade's voice hissed menacingly in his ear.

He had to see…and so he took off running towards the voices.

* * *

><p>Slade slammed his fist harshly down the already dented armrest, now cracking it.<p>

Several cracks spread from the large one, but Slade too focused on the screens to care.

Slade was livid as he watched Robin run towards the figures.

The Young Justice team were truly alive and now endangering his plans for Robin.

Slade needed to think of something…and something plausible fast.

He needed Robin to remain his.

"Robin…they are imposters. Do not listen or speak to them. They are replacements for your former friends…trained by the League to continue your former group's work" Slade responded, using his self control to keep his voice neutral.

Slade sighed as Robin paused at the edge of the shadows of the building, considering Slade's words.

"What should I do?"

"Create a diversion"

Slade watched intently as Robin shifted uneasily in the shadows.

Slade narrowed his eye.

Would his apprentice do as he instructed or would he betray him?

* * *

><p>Robin was nervous and terrified.<p>

He didn't know what to do.

He was conflicted, torn to listen to Slade or see if the so called imposters were really his friends.

If they were really alive...then Slade had decieved him.

"Rob?" Wally's voice inquired from behind.

And like a terrified animal, Robin didn't cast a glance back, but instead, took off towards the other figures, withdrawing a handful of smoke pellets.

"Dude…Rob…its me..KF"

Robin glanced to his left to see the redhead teen running along beside him.

"We've been looking for you"

"Not a word Robin…they are not your friends" Slade's voice said softly.

Robin skidded to a stop, which happened to be under a light and saw Aqualad, M'Gann, Superboy, Artemis, and two unknown teens blocking his way to the cycle and all were gazing at him. They immediately noticed that his stunning blue eyes were exposed and that he wore a different, villain like uniform.

"Robin, what has happened to you?" Aqualad inquired concern heavy in his voice.

Robin's blue eyes darted from each teen, a motley of disbelief and hurt showed on his face.

"You're dead" he whispered, more to himself then them.

"Robin, please come with us. We are your friends" the Atlantean coaxed gently.

Robin thrust the handful pellets at them six figures, but a hand grasped his arm.

"Rob…please…it's us!" Wally exclaimed.

Robin silently jerked his arm out of Wally's grasp and took off into the thick clouded smoke.

Regardless if they were imposters or if they were his friends, Robin couldn't fight them.

At that moment he didn't know what to believe...or what to do.

This was too much...

* * *

><p>Wally stared after the slender figure that was his best friend and then shook himself out of his daze, and spun around the others to create a wind to dissipate the smoke that had consumed them.<p>

Robin was gone when they glanced in the direction of he had sprint towards.

"That was Rob…but he didn't even say anything" Wally uttered softly, his shoulder slumping.

"Something is terribly wrong with him" M'Gann commented sadly.

"So, what do we do now?" Superboy inquired angrily.

Aqualad gave a sadden sigh.

"Inform the League"

_**Awile later...**_

"WHAT?" Batman roared loudly, causing all the teens to cringe.

Back at Victor's abode, Aqualad had contacted the base and gotten the Dark Knight.

They all had hoped for Red Tornado, but no such luck.

And in detail, the team explained what had occurred since their arrival in Jump City.

"I apologize, Batman. I have failed you and the League" Aqualad apologized sincerely, remorse heavy in his tone.

"What I want to know is why you did not inform me of this sooner" the Dark Knight growled.

Aqualad met the intense Bat-glare through the holographic screen.

"I thought perhaps we could have found him ourselves. That we could handle this as a team"

"And I was the one who suggested that we wait to contact you" Artemis interjected.

"That was foolish. You went against protocol-"

"It was my fault that this had happened and I will be glad to take whatever punishment and understand if you want to remove me from leadership" Aqualad remarked softly.

"I have no inclination of doing that, Aqualad. I will be there within a few hours; you will wait for me in a secure spot, which I presume is secure enough. When I get there, I will take this from that point on, you will do what I say"

Batman paused.

"At least all of you alive...We've been worried about you"

And with that, the transmission ended.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**So...errr..hope you enjoyed it XD


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_Hey there...has it really been a month since I updated?

I know I shouldn't be posting such long notes...but I like to ramble...

Well...I am not going to bore or annoy you with the reasons why I haven't updated.

Just a SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to everyone who has read and supported this story.

Really, without you guys, I would had abandoned this story. I am really grateful.

~^^~ (Bat cookie symbol! Bat cookies for you all!)

Thanks for all the reviews! All the good and constructive ones!

FudoTwin17: Yay! I blew your mind! Errr...I think that's good for me...maybe for you too? lol.

Anon: Glad you likey the story. There isn't going to be any comfort...

Swallow Tale: Haha...love your reviews! You make me laugh so much, thank you! :)

Again, thank you all for reviewing!

Oh yeah...this chapter was suppose to be longer, but I cut it in half, so I could update now :P

Disclaimer: I do not own...do not own...do not own...

Any grammer mistakes...I have no beta so you will have to suffer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

Mount Justice.

It had been a week since the League had heard from the team.

Sure, they knew that the mission could take anywhere from several hours to several days.

They knew very well that the team could handle themselves in any given situation, but a week without word?

The team knew the protocols.

They knew that they were to report.

Especially if there was trouble and if a member was in trouble.

As each day passed, the members of the League grew more worried.

What was going on?

Had they been captured?

Were they seriously injured…or worse?

It was the only reasons they could think of for the team not responding. The Dark Knight had been constantly trying to reach them, but only got static interference. The League waited, patiently, their patience slowly turning into frustration and concern.

If only they knew what was going on...

Just then, Batman strode into the room, wearing a scowl that could frighten the toughest criminal.

"What's going on?" Superman inquired immediately, noticing Batman was tenser than usual. Flash, who had been walking around the room speedily, halted to a stop, while the others eyed the Dark Knight.

"I just made contact with the team"

"Oh thank goodness" Black Canary uttered, sighing in relief.

"What's up with them? Why haven't they been in touch?" Flash inquired curiously.

He was worried about his nephew, not knowing if he was safe or harmed drove him crazy.

Well, not knowing if the team was alright was driving them all crazy.

"It's worse than we thought. The team decided not to make contact in hopes they could solve the dilemma that occurred during the mission" Batman answered gravely.

"What dilemma is that?" Green Arrow inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Batman didn't answer at first.

The members glanced at another worriedly.

"Deathstroke….Slade…has Robin. According to the team, he was taken and hadn't been seen for a week. When they found him…he was leaving a high security building, wearing a replica of Slade's uniform"

All eyes widen, sensing anger and guilt in the Dark Knight's tone.

"That's why I have to leave immediately"

* * *

><p>Robin was still befuddled by what had occurred in the parking lot. Emotionally, he felt like they were his friends…they way had looked at him, the way Kid Flash and Aqualad had spoken to him, who according to Slade, were imposters. But logically, he couldn't accept it…He had seen them lifeless… and in body bags.<p>

So which part of him should he listen to?

His heart or his mind?

And what was he going to do about this?

Robin rode through the streets, still pondering on the scene that had occurred. The more he pondered, the more convinced he was that they were the real deal. Imposters couldn't duplicate their powers, he had seen the familiar yellow and red blur of Wally, or completely talk the way his friends, specifically Kaldur, did.

Still…He had never felt this way before, so conflicted, so unsure of everything.

If only he could talk to Bruce...Batman.

His father. His mentor.

Robin sighed and shook his head.

He was going to have to confront Slade…it was completely unavoidable.

What would happen then?

Did it even matter at this point?

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later…<em>

"Excellent work Robin" Slade's velvety voice rang out throughout the room.

Robin now stood under a beam of florescent light, staring at the screens before him that were replaying various angles of his mission. The thermal blaster was held tightly in his hand.

"Your performance was quite impressive…for your first theft mission"

Slade appeared before Robin, who held out the device, eager to get it out of his hand. Slade took it and gazed into those depth blue eyes that belong to his apprentice.

"You had a thrill didn't you, Robin?"

Robin stared into that piercing dark eye, keeping his face impassive, and remained silent.

Slade just chuckled and turned away, walking towards a table that was hidden in the shadows and began disassembling the device, and then began modifying it to his liking.

"You will keep stealing and you will keep getting that thrill" The man uttered pleasingly, finishing his task and then twisted around and strolled back to Robin.

Grabbing the boy's wrist, Slade snapped the blaster into place, but didn't release his grip.

"You aren't having doubts of being my apprentice, are you?" Slade inquired softly, but menacingly.

"Why would you think that?" Robin countered.

"Because I am beginning to doubt your loyalty to me. You don't seem to be very committed" Slade replied, squeezing Robin's wrist hard.

"Well...I am very "committed" to the whole apprenticeship thing" Robin replied hastily, wincing in pain as the grip crushed his wrist.

Slade narrowed his eye, released his grip, and then swiftly backhanded Robin.

The force of the blow caused Robin to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Then I suggest you start acting like you are. If you are loyal and eventually want my trust…" Slade paused coldly, watching his apprentice shakily pick himself up.

"… You will fight whoever dares to interfere in your next mission" he finished, beckoning Robin to stand beside him, and twisted to the screens.

Robin pondered on what to do.

Confront Slade about his friends or act indifferently and go with his plan?

Maybe if he ran into the team again, he could give them a hint or sign…or just not come back to Slade...

"Your next mission Robin…is to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises and retrieve an exclusive high tech microchip"

Robin snapped out of his deliberation as he heard the request.

Slade wanted him to steal…from his own mentor? His father?

Out of the corner of his eye, Slade caught the slight shocked expression on the boy's face, which was instantly replaced by the same impassive one as before.

But Slade had caught it and wondered why it affected him.

"Does that trouble you, apprentice?"

"Of course not" the boy replied huffily.

"Then you may leave"

Wordlessly, Robin left the room, his steel lined boots clinking softly.

Slade stood rooted to his spot for several minutes, letting Robin gain a head start before following. Once the noise had faded, Slade then followed.

He would overlook this mission personally…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team along with Victor and Raven stood outside waiting for the Dark Knight's arrival.<p>

"Batmobile or Bet Jet?" Wally inquired out loud.

"Which vehicle is faster?'' Superboy inquired.

"The Bat Jet?" M'gann guessed.

"I'd say they both are equally fast." Victor answered, shrugging his mechanical broad shoulders.

"I think he will be taking the Bat Jet. The Batmobile would have to travel through over fifteen hours to get here, dealing with traffic and refueling" Wally said thoughtfully.

"Does it matter? As long as he gets here, that's all that matters" Artemis snapped.

"I agree" Raven murmured with a nod.

"I like her...she would be a great addition" Artemis said, giving the violet haired and eyed girl a grin.

Raven gave a small smile in return.

It grew silent, as they peered along the street and sky for any sign of Batman. If anyone could locate and find Robin, it would be him. He wasn't the called the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

Suddenly, all seven teens jumped, startled as a roaring sound instantly rang in their ears.

"I was right! Bet Jet!" Wally exclaimed, tilting his head back, looking upwards. The others followed his example and saw the large flying vehicle hovering above them. Then they watched as Batman leapt from the cockpit, landing gracefully and silently on the ground. A hissing noise was heard as the top slid shut and then the Bat Jet zoomed up into the lingering clouds.

"Whoa…I can't believe I am standing in the presence of Batman" Victor muttered in awe.

Batman eyed him and Raven suspiciously, but then focused on the team.

"You will be heavily evaluated when this is over" Batman began.

" Our adversary is unlike the other criminals that you had faced. He's dangerous and clever. He has eluded the League for quite some time"

"You mean you knew who was doing this?" Wally exclaimed in disbelief.

Batman nodded.

"And you didn't inform us?" Aqualad inquired, also surprised.

"It was a terrible mistake on my part"

"Who has Robin? Who is it?" Wally demanded.

Batman glared at the impatient redheaded teen, seeing the worry in the speedster's face. He could see it in all the teens' faces, even the two unknown ones.

"He is a mastermind criminal and once the world's deadliest assassin who went by Deathstorke the Terminator…but currently goes by Slade"

"He sounds like bad news" Raven commented dryly.

"More then you know" Batman replied gravely and with a nod.

Wally gave an exasperated sigh.

"You couldn't tell us all this before the mission?"

Batman scowled.

"Like I said, it was a mistake on my part. I did not anticipate that the mission would end up like this"

"So, what is the plan now?" Superboy inquired, crossing his arms.

Batman looked at each of them.

"You are to stay here. I will alert you if I need backup"

"NO!"

All eyes gazed at Wally in surprise, who now looked livid.

"With all due respect Batman, but my best friend is out there, being controlled by some mastermind villain. He needs us too" Wally said heatedly.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

He had to give the kid credit and respect. He was a fierce and loyal friend to Robin and he couldn't ask anyone better.

But Batman couldn't let the team fall into Slade's hands as Robin had.

This was his fault...his battle now.

"I'm sorry, but no. If Robin has been in Slade's clutches this long, he may be mentally and emotionally unstable"

"That's why he needs us" Wally argued.

The others just stood there silently and let their eyes flicker back and forth between the Dark Knight and Kid Flash.

Batman fell silent, brooding over the matter.

Artemis, who studied and sincerely admired Wally's fierce determination, spoke up.

"Face it Batman, you couldn't stop us from coming even if you tried. One, we outnumber you and secondly, can follow you. I am a excellent tracker"

Batman stared at the blonde archer and then at the others.

"Fine…but we are doing this my way"

They all nodded in agreement.

"I have one particular place that Slade could strike. We need to leave now"

"Then lead the way Batman" Aqualad said gently, but firmly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Soooo...yeah...Chapter 10!

Please let me know what you think!

Will have next chapter up soon...

See you later my awesome readers :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** _Yes, dear readers...I am alive and well (in case you care :P lol)

Today is my birthday, so I am giving you all a present...a chapter instead of cake ;)

Thank you for all the positive and constructive reviews so far. I really appreciate that you take the time to review and give me your opinion. I know there are flaws in this story, but I am learning from my mistakes.

Crystal Peek: Your review blew my mind. You are (I think) the only one who knows what is coming next...Congrats :)

RobinLoover: Sorry, I have a wild obession over Bat Cookies. I think it died down though and yay you still love me :D

Robin's Star (SOTA): I am glad you love this story and hope you like this :)

Swallow Tale: Awww loved your review... its okay, be strong!

Well, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: What? Can't I pretend to own TT, YJ, and DC Comics? Or is that illegal? Well, I don't own any...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>_

The team, their two comrades, and Batman dashed through the deserted streets of Jump, all eager to find Robin and get him back home safely. They were all silent, knowing that it was the best thing to do around Batman and as they ran, they slowly realized and acknowledged that this was the first time that would work alongside him. Their thoughts focused back on Robin…that was until Superboy was the first to spot a small slender figure in the distance, running towards them.

"Hey, someone's coming" he murmured, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Do you think it is Robin?" Aqualad inquired softly to Batman, as they halted under a light in the middle of the street and watched, hoping that it was him.

Batman narrowed his eyes staring straight ahead as the shadowed figure loomed closer. He could tell by the height and shape that it wasn't Dick.

"It's not him. Be on your guard" Batman answered instantly and nonchalantly.

The seven teens cast glances at another and then resumed looking forward and prepared themselves.

If it wasn't Robin, would the newcomer be a friend or foe?

The figure finally approached, appearing and halting under the light opposite of them. He was a young green skinned boy, with dark jade green eyes and pointed ears. He wore a purple black and silver outfit and mask.

"Whoa…you're…you're…" the green boy squeaked, his eyes growing large as his eyes flickered to each of them.

"The Young Justice Team and Batman!"

The teens nodded and smiled, while Batman frowned.

"Hey we got a fan!" Wally whispered excitedly.

"Who are you?" M'gann inquired kindly, stepping forward to the exuberant boy with a smile.

"And why were you running?" Aqualad added curiously.

"Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, ma'am" Beast Boy answered M'gann with a salute and a pleased wide grin.

"I was running because I have to report back to my team. We stop by this city to see if there was any trouble afoot…sir!" Beast Boy answered Aqualad's question.

"Have you seen anything?" Batman inquired sternly.

Beast Boy ogled the Dark Knight a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Yes sir. I was scanning from the skies and saw two dark clothed people running across the rooftops, heading towards Wayne Enterprises. That's why I need to get back-"

"You're coming with us" Batman interjected and strode past.

The team, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stared at Batman in surprise.

"Really?" Beast Boy squealed happily.

Batman just nodded, not looking back.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running up to Batman as they continued on thier way.

"Batman sir…do you…do you think I could I get your autograph afterwards?"

Batman glared down at the green changeling.

"No"

* * *

><p>A lithe figure landed silently on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises, darting across the largely lit lettering that towered over him, shedding light on the concrete rooftop. Open masked eyes roamed the area for the entrance Slade had told him to enter while on the way. His eyes depicted the air vent and he ran over to it, pried the cover open, and slid into the duct. Thankfully as he slid down, the vent ways were spacious enough for him to move through with ease.<p>

Robin made his way through and paused at the opening Slade had instructed. Slowly he pried the cover open and then peered down to see that he was above a sleek polished black tiled floor corridor. Dropping down into a crouch, Robin straightened up and winced as a sharp crackle from the comlink in his ear vibrated in his eardrum.

"Keep moving Apprentice. Your target is very close, you know what to do"

Robin gritted his teeth and sprinted down the hallway, hating himself for doing this. He skidded to a stop before a wide titanium steel sliding door with a large "W" splashed across it and withdrew a handful of explosive disks. Taking a deep breath, he flung them at the door. The discs made an impact and an explosion was heard as the door blew into the room; thick smoke seeping into the hallway and the room as well as Robin's ankles as he strode in. In the center of the room sat the microchip, suspended in the air.

Robin plodded towards it, the adrenaline pumping and rushing through his veins. Halting before the chip, Robin closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly, and reached out to grab the chip…

Then heard the nearly silent "swish" of a cape and hoped it was just his imagination.

"Robin"

Azure eyes snapped open, heart and body freezing at the sound of the voice.

He was here.

He knew.

Bruce…Batman.

Slowly, Robin twisted about to face his mentor and met the intense but concerned gaze. Farther back at the entranceway, the team and the three new teens stood waiting.

"Robin, what has he done to you?" Batman inquired as he stepped towards him.

"Not a word Apprentice. Attack… or I will"

Robin glanced about, wondering what Slade meant, but Batman placed himself directly before him.

"Robin"

Without a word, Robin swiftly darted around his mentor and sprinted towards the team.

There was no way he could attack Batman…or his friends. But if Slade meant what he said…

"Rob" Wally greeted rushing up to his pal as he skidded to a halt several feet before them.

His eyes flickered to each of them as they gazed and smiled back at him.

"Dude…say something" Wally said worridly and then placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly on contact, Wally violently jarred from the touch and gave a painful yelp, pulling and staggering away.

"What did you do to him?" Artemis demanded.

Aqualad gave the blonde archer a look and then gazed curiously at Robin, waiting for an explanation.

Robin was standstill, shocked by what had just happened.

Had he…did his suit…did Slade?

"Like I told you Apprentice, I would attack if you didn't" Slade's voice rasped in his ear.

Just then Aqualad and M'gann yelped in pain as they felt a burst of intense heat radiating from Robin, while Superboy groaned and clutched his head in his hands.

"Kryptonite" he hissed as he backed away.

"How many of them do I have to take down myself before you do?" the comlink crackled again.

With that and a heavy heart, Robin lunged forward and attacked…

* * *

><p>Batman hadn't moved from where he stood, staring at the microchip that twirled slowly in midair. The boy that had stood before him wore the garments and colors that belong to Slade. But those innocent azure eyes belong to Dick, a dubious and conflicted Dick who had been twisted by the masked villain. Yes, Slade would pay...<p>

"Thinking of me?'' that irritating silky smooth voice uttered from behind him. Slade straighten up from his crouch as the Batman twisted about and faced him, his cape enveloping his body and immediately noticed that Slade had purposely placed himself between the teens and himself.

"Thinking of how many ways I'll take you down"

"I'm flattered Bats. Do you like Robin's new change of wardrobe? Much more fitting in my opinion" Slade remarked.

"Nobody gives a damn about your opinion" Batman growled as they began to circle each other.

"My apprentice does" Slade replied smugly and leapt, thrusting a rapid right hook punch at his enemy's jaw. Batman instinctively deflected the blow with his arm and threw a punch of his own, aiming for Slade's solar plexus. Slade swiftly eluded the attack and threw another punch, this time aiming high for Batman's temple. Batman dodged, ducking low and thrusting his fist into Slade's lower abdomen. The masked villain was not disturbed and the two continued to exchange attacks, mostly deflecting and avoiding them, but occasionally each opponent got a blow or kick in.

"Robin doesn't belong to or with you" Batman growled after he recovered from a powerful kick to the chest from Slade, and both back away.

"He belongs to and with me more then you know. He and I share many qualities and with my guidance, he will see and use his full potential, instead of wasting it" Slade countered.

Batman growled and leapt and two attacking once more, throwing more rapid punches at another. After several punches were thrown, they caught the other's fists, fingers interlocking between the others. The two stood their ground, using their upper body strength to push the other back. Muscles flexed and tensed as each opponent struggled to break the other's grasp.

"Did you know that Robin gets an adrenaline rush from stealing? You should have seen his vital signs that I monitored, it would have curled your cowl" Slade hissed as the two leaned towards another, nearly nose to nose.

"Liar" Batman hissed back and with a burst of stamina, pushed Slade back, the steel lined boots screeching against the sleek floor.

"I will be happy to fax you his vital stats if you don't believe me. Honestly, who would have known that a good boy like him could enjoy a criminal activity?" Slade taunted, pushing back and watching the Dark Knight's facial expression, pleased that he was trembling not from effort, but rage, the white lenses narrow into slits and teeth clenched. Slade allowed the hero's knee to jab into his lower abdomen as they released their steel like grip. Slade collapsed to one knee, head bowed, feigning to be winded from the attack.

Batman glared down at Slade, knowing that he hadn't smash his knee nearly hard enough as he would have liked, but Slade was down and Batman needed to finish this now. Drawing back his arm, Batman put all his emotion into the punch. Just as his fist flew downward, Slade abruptly lifted his head, his eye gleaming mischievously, and caught the black gloved fist.

"Did you think I would be defeated so easily?" Slade inquired.

"I was hoping" Batman replied gruffly.

Slade smiled under the mask and fell back, yanking Batman down and flipped him over with his foot. Batman landed in crouch as Slade rolled to his feet. Then both charged, Slade leaping and tackling Batman around the waist. The two crashed to the ground and rolled, jabbing punches mercilessly at any vulnerable body part of their opponent. Finally they rolled to a stop and Batman smashed his fist against the bronze metallic side, and then brought his other fist smashing into the black part.

Anger, frustration, and remorse consumed the Dark Knight as continued to bring his fists smashing against the mask. This man had eluded the League for years, had snatched his son, duped and forced him into this mess...

Batman halted his attacks, knowing he had to restrain himself, like he had to do with the Joker. Losing control was not an option and Dick needed him. Scowling, he glared down at the inert villain, whose single eye was closed. Clambering to his feet, Batman turned to watch the team and the three others starting to collapse before and around Robin…

* * *

><p>Robin stared down at his fallen friends and the three additional teens. He had done what Slade wanted, he fought them, yet his suit abruptly unleashed the shocking that had stunned Artemis and Wally, the violet eyed and haired girl, the green skinned boy, and short circuited the cyborg teen. The heat radiating from him had overpowered M'gann and Aqualad and caused them to faint. Meanwhile the kryptonite laced in his suit kept Superboy at bay.<p>

Robin sighed ruefully, wondering if they would forgive him for attacking and doing this to them. He hoped so, he had held back as they had..but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Slowly, he deviated back towards where the microchip was and saw Batman strolling towards him. Out of the corner of his vision, Robin saw a flicker of movement from behind Batman and knew it was…

"Slade!" Robin shouted, trying to warn his mentor. But he was slightly too late; Slade had gracefully appeared behind and wrapped an arm around Batman's neck, muscles tightening underneath that black material. Batman struggled and Robin watched as Slade drew out a handgun and aimed the barrel at his head.

"Come here Apprentice"

Silently and fearing for Batman, Robin rushed over to the two men.

"Now prove to me how loyal you are…use the thermal blaster on the Bat"

Robin peered down at the forgotten weapon and then his blue eyes flickered between Slade and Batman. He was tired of this…tired of Slade, of the mind games…of everything. He raised his arm and aimed the blaster at Batman's chest.

"You don't have to do this, Robin" Batman managed to say before Slade's arm flexed against his throat.

Robin gazed at Batman.

"I'm sorry"

The thermal blaster began to hum and a dull red energy began to glow and grew more brightly. Just as the blaster was ready to release its energy, Robin rapidly changed direction, now aiming at Slade's mask. The beam shot out and hit its new target, sending the villain sprawling several feet back. Batman gave a curt nod in thanks and watched as Robin strode past him towards Slade, who was now rising to one knee, shaking his head.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that" Slade uttered maliciously as he glanced up.

Robin grabbed the insignia on his chest and ripped it off.

"Actually, I only wish I had done it sooner. It's over Slade" Robin replied and flung the emblem at Slade, a pointed end striking and stuck into the floor before the villain...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _There you go guys, hoped you enjoyed it. Though I wished I did better on the fighting scenes...

Feel free to review and shower me with reviews of any kind, it will make my day :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_Long time no update! Almost seven months...

Gotta love computer problems and writers block.

Thank you all for the supportive reviews and waiting so long, you guys rock :D

Kindof short but better then nothing and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...If I didn't own YJ, TT, or anything else in previous chapters, why would I own them now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Robin could feel the intense anger radiating from the masked villain as the two held locked gazes. It was as if Slade was burning a acid like hole through him...and he couldn't look away. The two gazed at another until a heavy but comforting hand laden his shoulder and Dick was able to tear his gaze from Slade up to the mask of Batman.

"Get the others and get out of here."

Robin gratefully nodded and started to walk away, relieved that he was finally going to get out of this mess...

"This is far from over.." Slade's chilling tone impaled and sliced through him, causing Robin to halt in his tracks and deviate back towards the two men.

"Keep moving" Batman interjected to Robin, his white lenses narrowing at Slade.

"...For I don't give up or go down so easily" Slade continued, ignoring the hero and heaving himself to his feet. He held up a small hand held device and pressed the button.

An explosion erupted from every side of the room and from above, causing scraps of metal debris to fall and fly everywhere.

Robin flung himself to the floor and covered his head with his arms. A moment later, he felt a body pressing over him, a few tendrils of the black cape falling before him.

_"Batman"_ Robin thought gratefully as he closed his eyes.

He felt the hero tense up and heard a few muffled grunts as the debris continued to fall, clinking and clattering to the floor around them. When the noise started to slowly cease and then stopped; both the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder picked themselves up and were met with a room covered with Sladebots, as the team had encountered at the lab.

Robin scanned the room and barely saw any other movement since most of the Sladebots were blocking his vision. Moments later he spotted several heads popping up as the others stood up and glanced around dazedly. The Boy Wonder sighed in relief.

"Get going and be careful" Batman repeated and added, attacking the nearest Sladebot.

"No sweat" Robin replied as he and the team followed the Dark Knight's example.

Gracefully leaping, kicking, and punching his way through, Robin determinedly continued towards his teammates who were engaged in taking down as many of the mechanical beings. With one final flip over more minions, he would join them...

Through mid flip, two hovering large Sladebots seized him roughly by the arms, their grips clamping down. Robin struggled, lashing at them with his feet but the attempts did nothing against them as they jolted up high into the air and out the jagged hole of the ceiling.

"Hey! A little help here!" he called out as he continued to struggle.

The last thing Robin could see was that all were occupied with Sladebots and Slade was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

><p>As the Sladebots flew him across the city, Robin gave up the struggle for he rather face Slade then become a meaty and bloody splatter on the streets below. He sighed and closed his eyes, the wind stinging them, and wondered what Slade would do...whatever it was it wasn't going to be pleasant.<p>

It was quiet as they continued flying across Jump, until there was a keen zinging sound and flash of bright green flashed through his eyelids. Then came the sound of metal breaking, the pressure on his arms disappearing and then he was falling...

Eyes open, he saw the concrete ground looming closer.

_"Not exactly the way I pictured myself going"_ Dick thought and searched his belt for a grapple hook.

Thankfully he had an extra one but before he could fire it, he felt hands slide and scoop underneath his armpits and he was lifted upwards. Glancing up, his mouth nearly dropped at the sight of his rescuer.

When they landed on a nearby rooftop, he spun around and studied her more carefully.

She was gorgeous, a tall and slender teenage girl with unusual orange skin. She had long red hair and bright green with darker green pupil eyes. She wore a silver and purple outfit matched with high legged purple boots.

"Wow...Thanks for the rescue" he said with a grin.

The girl stared at him tilting her head curiously as she drew near.

Um, my name is Robin, I'm a hero and you saved my life..what's your name?" he rambled nervously as she stood directly in front of him. Then unexpectedly, she grabbed and pulled him close to her, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Robin blinked in surprise and was slightly disappointed when she withdrew.

"Could you repeat your words please?" she inquired sweetly.

"Um thanks for the rescue and my name is Robin. What's your name?"

"Greetings Robin, my name is Koriand'r but on your home world it means Starfire and you are most welcome."

"Its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said and grinned more.

Starfire smiled back.

"Those flying beings of metal did not seem friendly." she commented.

"No they're not. Listen Starfire, I would love to stay and chat but I have to get going"

"Oh" the girl's smile faded her shoulders sagging, her facial expression became clearly disappointed.

"You do not wish to do the so called hanging out as I heard?"

"Believe me I would love to hang with you" Robin said sincerely.

"But I have to get back to my friends"

"May I accompany you?" she inquired ecstatically, eyes sparkling bright as she began to hover in the air.

"Well..." Dick paused hesitantly.

Starfire could get him back to Wayne Enterprises more rapidly but he couldn't endanger her.

"I'm sorry but I should go alone"

"On the contrary Robin, I believe that you'll be coming with me" a new but familiar voice answered from behind.

Spinning around he saw Slade perched on a ledge above them, gazing down.

"How did you-"

"You underestimate me as I have you"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Shall we attack this one eye man?" Starfire inquired as she hovered a foot off the ground, her hands glowing bright green.

"Too late dear girl" Slade replied.

Smoke and knockout gas erupted from all directions. It was thick and high, Robin couldn't see anything in front of him not even Starfire.

"Starfire!" Dick called out coughing and waving the smoke awake, starting to feeling dizzy from inhaling the gas. He stumbled forward and tried not to inhale as he moved. He heard a thump to his left and made his way but slowly collapsed to his hands and knees as he started to lose consciousness. He crawled, trying to reach what was hopefully Starfire but was seized by the waist by Slade, who effortlessly picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

"No!" Robin cried out trying to struggle but slowly went limp as the darkness completely took over...

* * *

><p>When Starfire woke up a half hour later, she found herself alone on the rooftop. Quickly getting to her feet and glanced around she saw no traces of the hero or villain.<p>

"Robin!" she called out worriedly.

She did not like that one eye man and wondered why he wanted Robin so badly.

"Robin! Robin! Please respond!" she called out as she floated in the air and started across the city.

One thing she was certain of, she would need help to find and rescue Robin. Luckily she had noticed the direction the Sladebots that had carried Robin came from and hoped she could find answers there and maybe these friends Robin had mentioned...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Well that is all. Sorry it was short but it should pick up again in next chapter.

No Starfire isnt an escapee like in "Titans Go!" Hopefully you are okay with that lol

Will update asap :)

Hey Mika if you read this you are pretty awesome and chat with you later! :D


End file.
